Noah's Cologne
by WillowWitch
Summary: When Izzy strengthens the smell on Noah's cologne, it causes three boys at Playa Des Losers to come to terms with their feelings towards him. What will Noah do? What will happen when he begins to fall in love with ALL of them? NoahxDuncan/Cody/Justin
1. The Game Begins!

Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama Island. End of Story.

A/N: This story is right after Duncan arrives to Playa Des Losers.

* * *

Izzy, the crazy wanted girl of Playa Des Losers, had been sneaking around ALL DAY, making sure to stay out of everyone's sight. Why? No one would know. Being a contestant on the famous hit show Total Drama Island, no one really cared about what she did as long as it brought RATINGS! … Well, only Chris cared about the ratings. His producers were the ones that had to keep him in line… When they wanted to. We're off topic, now, so let's get back to the story!She had been holding something in her hands… A bottle of some unknown substance? Hmm… Like I said, no one knew. All we could tell was that she was headed towards the rooms of one of the former contestants. Who's room? That's easy!Noah's, of course!Ever since Izzy saw Noah kiss Cody on the ear during the Awake-A-Thon, she couldn't help but try to get those two together! … Well, more like just plain teasing them, but whatever! She was bored, and entertainment was of the essence!

She had now been standing right outside of our poor victim's room, snickering to herself as she picked the lock with her skeleton key. Folks, do NOT ask me where she got that, I'm just the narrator. She crawled into his room so swiftly and silently that the dark-skinned boy was still sound asleep even after grabbing a bottle right next to the lamp on his nightstand. It seemed to be Noah's… cologne? Did anyone know he even wore that?Without hesitation, Izzy opened both bottles and poured the contents of her mysterious concoction into his cologne bottle. With more snickering as she placed the bottle back on the nightstand, she quickly crawled out of his room and closed the door softly behind her. As she rubbed her hands together evilly, she could only imagine what was going to happen once he put that cologne on him…

* * *

Minutes later, Noah had woken up with a sneaky suspicion that the day was just too…

…Suspicious…

It was too innocent. Considering how much everyone at the five-star resort loved playing pranks on the short know-it-all, it wouldn't shock him if someone were to pull something with him. However, not really noticing anything different, no matter how much the feeling bothered him, he stood from his bed and tidied up. Somehow, the feeling of suspicion wouldn't leave him alone, but he was able to shrug it off after getting cleaned up and dressed.

He looked at his night stand and remembered his cologne, which he always wore, yet, no one really noticed. To Noah, cologne was just another way of making him feel clean. Yes, Noah was a neat freak. He couldn't help it. Quickly spraying a little on himself, he couldn't help but think that something was going to happen today… Something bad…

But, like everything else, he just shrugged it off and walked out his door to join the rest of the Playa Des Losers population, which consisted of everyone all the way to Duncan. Of course, it was a lot livelier now that there weren't just two other people to talk to like when Noah first arrived, and that was a good thing… For the most part. Everyone seemed awfully cool with each other now that they weren't able to compete for the $100,000... Some of his own team even began talking with him again. However, those few people that actually spoke to him were Trent, Katie, Sadie, Izzy (although she teased him more than anything else), Eva, Ezekiel (On rare occasions), and…

…Cody…

Sure, it took a while for THOSE two to talk again, considering how awkward it was for them after the whole 'ear-kissing' thing. Yet, Cody was the one to talk to Noah first! Which not only shocked him, but made him a little happy on the inside… Why? Well…

Noah had a little bit of a… crush… on the tech-geek, cool wanna-be…

It was weird, as he found nothing to be impressed with about the boy at first. Yet, when they began talking afterwards… It was weird. They actually got along well. Their obsession with videogames, their intellect, a lot of things! Cody seemed to be the only intellectual person other than Trent that he could talk to. They were really good friends… And although Noah wished for more, he knew otherwise.

Speaking of which, as he walked outside to sit in one of those chairs by the pool to read, he didn't notice all the stares that the guys at the resort were giving him. Three in particular, had been staring at him with a longing look…

* * *

Cody had been staring at the lazy know-it-all since he first took a step outside into the sun, and couldn't help but stay that way. Ever since the incident during the Awake-A-Thon, Cody couldn't help but think about the dark-skinned boy even after he was voted off, and in which case… Well, Cody grew to liking the boy… He still liked Gwen, but… Technically, Cody considered himself to be bi, which meant it was okay for him to like either, right? Right!

At first, he thought he was just going crazy, but then when Noah wasn't awkward around him when they started talking again, Cody figured that he must've been a cool guy! A REALLY cool guy to not be avoiding the young gap-toothed boy even if it WASN'T his fault. Yeah, Cody was attracted to Noah. He wouldn't let anyone know this, but he always thought Noah was a bit feminine… Granted, a lot of the contestants did, but like it mattered!

Suddenly, when a sudden sweet smell hit the air, Cody felt like melting. He looked around to see where it was located, and his eyes widened as he realized the other guys must have smelt it, too, as they were looking around. Suddenly, looking at the edge of the pool, he realized that the smell originated from none other than his very own crush… Noah…

He stared at the boy as he was peacefully reading, but noticed that someone had been walking towards the boy, and his eyes widened at who it was…

* * *

Duncan had been lying down with an aggravated look on his face. Courtney had been giving him grief ever since he got voted off. Seriously, the girl had been getting on his nerves for a while. She just wasn't the same girl he knew since she was voted off because of Harold… In fact, she didn't even say anything to him when he first arrived because she was too preoccupied trying to hit Harold with another lamp post. He was definitely not taking that too well, though it was entertaining to watch her beat the living hell outta the nerd, he couldn't help but think he didn't really like Courtney as well as he'd thought.

Suddenly, he remembered something as he'd noticed a certain dark-skinned know-it-all walk out into the outside grounds of the resort and felt something jolt within him. Come to think of it, although it was kinda funny, but when that Noah guy first arrived to the island, Duncan had thought he was a girl. Seriously, the boy was a TWIG! With LONG HAIR! How could you NOT think he was a girl? And a hot one at that!? …Okay, not exactly hot, but cute! … But Duncan refuses to say cute, so we'll stick with hot…

Then that smell… Something… Something sweet? Duncan caught wind of it, and looked around just as many others had, and noticed that it originated from the person he'd been thinking of just now. Somehow, he couldn't help but watch the boy as he read to himself silently. That was one thing about Noah that caught Duncan's attention. He was such a goody-goody! So boring! He needed to learn to be bad! And Duncan brought it upon himself to teach the boy to do so!

… What was it about goody-goody two shoes that attracted Duncan so much, anyway…?

Well, whatever it was, he didn't care as he stood and walked over to the boy…

* * *

Justin was always a person of attention, no matter what he did, or where he went. He was too beautiful, and everyone agreed with that!… Well, everyone but one person… No matter how gay it sounded, he even got all of the guys to admit that he was like a God. Yet, only one person believed otherwise…

…Noah…

Something had always bothered Justin about Noah… The boy was everything he wasn't. Justin may not have known much, but it wasn't like he needed to! He was beautiful! Everyone knew it! And it wasn't like he was Lindsay, where he was JUST beautiful! He was just as smart as any other teenager! What bothered him the most, however, was that even though everyone wanted to be like Justin…

…Noah didn't…

Noah was okay with himself, no matter how much people said about him. This had intrigued Justin a bit. Being proud of yourself even without good looks? All Justin ever needed was his looks to get anywhere, and that's what made him proud. What could Noah have been proud about? His books? His brains? Those things can't get the attention that Justin was given… Yet, Noah was still okay with it. He was even okay with making fun of others due to his lack of athletic skill, and yet… Even though Justin thought it was a bit cold…

It was kinda admirable. To be so honest with others even with possibly knowing that they'll all be pissed about it. That was something Justin couldn't do, because that would ruin his image… There were things Justin has wanted to say to many different people- Heather being one of them once he found out how he'd been voted off, but he'd bit his tongue and let it go. Noah, however, held nothing back…

With these thoughts, he couldn't help but notice a sweet aroma filling the air around him, and looked to see that it came from Noah, who'd been sitting on a chair just reading like he usually did… The boy was always alone. Even here in Playa Des Losers… Maybe he could figure out this weird feeling he's getting by actually conversing with the boy. Maybe he could learn to be just as free and proud of himself as Noah was, knowing that whatever he did, he'd still have his pride. It couldn't hurt, but somehow he knew it'd be hard, as Noah wasn't attracted to his adoringly good looks just as everyone else had been! It'd be hard to impress Noah with just looks…

… Wait, what was he talking about…?

…Was… Was he trying to _impress_ Noah…?

…Did Justin _LIKE_ Noah…?

* * *

He didn't have much time to think about it as he noticed the green, Mohawk-haired delinquent walking towards the boy he admired.

Noah had gotten to the end of the first chapter peacefully when he finally realized that someone had been behind him, trying to look over his shoulder. He turned around to find Harold! Harold seemed to be sniffing him! Of course Noah was freaked out, but also wondering what in the world Harold was doing sniffing him. He smelled his hands and hair, but nothing smelled any different.

Not that it'd matter. Noah had a terrible sense of smell other than when it came to Owen…

"Uh, can I help you?" he asked, straining politeness.

"Oh, uh, sorry, dude… It's just, you smell like LeShawna when I _first met her_…" Harold replied, sighing dreamily and staring off towards the large dark girl who'd been chatting with Trent and Lindsay. Noah stared at the dorky nerd with a raised eyebrow, a little bothered by the fact that he smelt like a girl.

"Uh… Okaaaay….?" said Noah, staring at the boy strangely, but went back to his book.

"Hey! THERE YOU ARE, TRAITOR!"

Suddenly, something hit Noah on his back and caused him to hit the ground with a yelp of pain. He looked up, rubbing his back to see the annoying CIT herself, Courtney. He glared at her as she covered her mouth as if to say 'oops'. As much as the boy annoyed her, he wasn't exactly her target. She had tried to hit Harold, who ducked out of the way in time to let Noah take the blow. She looked apologetically at the poor boy on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry, Noah! Dang you, Harold! You won't get away!" she shouted, chasing after the boy with the lamp post that she'd been carrying.

With a sigh of frustration, Noah tried to grab a book, but noticed someone else had grabbed it for him. Looking up, he raised his eyebrow and his eyes widened at who it was.

Duncan stood before him, holding out his hand to help the boy up. Noah stared at him skeptically. Looking at his hand to make sure there was nothing to prank him with, Noah reached his hand out to grab the other boy's hand, but thought otherwise and stood on his own, rubbing his back. Duncan looked offended by this, but shrugged it of as he tried to make conversation.

"Heh, that girl really does his hard with lamp posts, doesn't she?" he asked, with a voice that made Noah stare at him suspiciously and with surprise.

"Uh… Yeah… Like Eva with a brick wall" he said hesitantly, still not sure what the boy was trying to do.

Suddenly, he noticed the taller boy take a whiff of his hair, making him back up a little in discomfort. This was getting a little out of hand, but Duncan didn't let him off that easily as he wrapped his arm around Noah's shoulders and pulled him closer to him. Noah stiffened immediately, looking at the taller male as though he lost his mind. Duncan smirked.

"Come on, dude! Loosen up a bit!" said Duncan, pulling Noah closer to him.

Noah cringed at the closeness he and Duncan's faces had, the stares he was getting from this, and the fact that this might be some kind of joke to get him beaten up later. Duncan noticed this, and laughed, leaning on the boy more than he already was.

"Dude, seriously, chill! I ain't gonna bite!" he said.

"Hey… Noah… whatcha doing?"

The two looked at the new voice, which belonged to none other than Cody, who looked less than pleased with the scene before him. Noah stiffened even more with his presence, and Duncan realized this, glaring at the dork.

"We're talking. That's what he's doing" said Duncan, not caring that Noah had tried to reply himself. Noah stared at Duncan, getting a look from him. "What?"Noah was growing tired of this. He immediately took Duncan's arm off of him and moved a distance away from the juvenile delinquent, earning a confused look from him, and a relieved one from Cody, which Noah had not taken notice of. Noah crossed his arms and looked at Duncan.

"Alright, what's the joke? Where's the punch line?" he asked, as-a-matter-of-factly. Duncan shrugged.

"I was just thinking you and I could talk a little. Ya know, get to know each other more!" said Duncan, earning shocked looks from EVERYONE.

"You threatened to pierce my lip when we first met" said Noah, hesitating due to the awkwardness and confusion in his throat.

"Could resist. They're really soft" said Duncan, leaning close to Noah, smirking as Cody's eyes bulged out of his head at the scene (As did many others).

"What's going on here?"

The three boys looked to see a God standing before them… Well, while Cody and Duncan were speechless at his sudden appearance, Noah was just down-right shocked that Justin actually SPOKE! Duncan snapped out of it and wrapped his arms around Noah once again.

"None of your business. What, you jealous?" he asked, smirking again.

Cody and Justin's jaws dropped… Well, Cody's did. Justin's face looked like it was willing to do so, but didn't for some reason. They stared at Noah, who was twitching in confusion and shock and MANY unexplainable feelings at the moment. However, before anything else could be said, Courtney joined in the conversation.

"DUNCAN! What are you DOING!?" she shouted.

"I'm moving on, Princess! You're the one who always says I'm not your type" he said, gripping Noah tighter. Noah's face went back to normal as backed away from Duncan again.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Moving on? I'm not gay!" he said. Everyone laughed at this.

"Dude, it's alright! Just admit it!" Geoff said, holding Bridgette closer to him.

"We already know!" said LeShawna. "Nerd's got the hots for the boys!"

With this, Harold suddenly shot up from the bush behind her.

"I am NOT into boys, LeShawna!! I'm into YOU! _GOSH!_" he shouted, getting everyone's attention directed towards him. Including Courtney's.

"Uh, Sugar… We weren't talking about you" she replied, shocked, and embarrassed.

"Oh" he replied, turning red. He sank back down into the bushes again, and out of everyone sights, which reverted back to Duncan holding Noah once again. He was red from the whole 'not-gay' thing from a few seconds ago.

"Well, even if I am gay! What do you mean moving on!? I'm not some rebound!" Noah said, suddenly mad.

"Whatever, dude! I liked you _before_ Courtney!"

Everyone's jaws dropped at this, Courtney fainted, and even Eva was completely shocked and even dropped her weights. Noah stared at him, a little red on his face. Cody and Justin stared at him with the BIGGEST jaw drops imaginable. Justin's jaw actually dropped this time. Justin snapped out of it and walked to Duncan, grabbing Noah's hand and pulling him away from the delinquent with a determined look (Which made the girls swoon) on his face.

"He doesn't like being around you, apparently" said Justin, and Duncan growled.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats now. JUSTIN was defending NOAH!?! Noah had still been red in the face, but now he was a cherry! Justin was defending him! What the hell was GOING ON!?! Noah looked like he was going to throw up, and Cody noticed.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Cody, patting his shoulder, still shocked at what was going on.

"…" replied Noah, who opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't say anything.

Duncan and Justin immediately saw Cody talking with Noah and a red flag shot up in their heads. They joined in and looked at Noah, who back away from all three of them slowly, not sure what to say, or do.

"Dude, maybe I should take you to your room. You don't look too good" said Cody, but was pushed to the side by Duncan.

"C-Cody-" started Noah, trying to see if the tech-geek was okay, but Duncan interrupted him by putting his forehead on Noah's, making him redder.

"Wow, you're really burning up, dude!" said Duncan, picking Noah up bridal style. Noah was too embarrassed to protest.

"You used your forehead to check his _temperature_?" asked Justin, a lot more ticked off than he realized.

"Yeah, it's common sense!" started Cody, getting up. "It's the one place that least makes it seem hotter than it actually-"

"Shut up, dweeb" said Duncan, and Justin was checking Noah without him noticing. When he noticed, he yanked Noah out of Justin's range, and they glared at each other as Noah felt ready to die from shock and confusion.

"Alright, dudes, break it UP!" shouted LeShawna, pushing the two away from each other, causing Duncan to drop Noah into the pool. He came up from the water and looked at the scene before him. "You okay there, Hun?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Look, what you two need to do right now, is BACK OFF of the lazy know-it-all and let him have his space!" scolded LeShawna, not noticing the glare Noah sent her. Yet, he was grateful for her saving him in this REALLY BIG time of need. LeShawna noticed that Cody was walking towards Noah at the edge of the pool, and stopped him. "Hold it there, Sugar! You should let him have some space, too!"

Cody stared at her a little intimidated, and nodded.

"Um, we'll take him to his room, LeShawna" said Katie, who was joined by Sadie when pulling him out of the pool as wordlessly and shocked as he was. She nodded in approval as they walked him into the building.

"As for you two…" she started, not sure what to say now. "Leave that poor boy alone, already! Let him rest for now! All this weirdness must be making him insane!"

The two glared at each other, and Cody stared at them and cringed when they directed both their glares at him. Yet, couldn't hide the fact that he was troubled with them liking Noah as well…

* * *

**(Confession Cam- Yes, there's one at the Playa Des Losers in this story! XD)**

**Duncan**: "What idiots! Did they actually think a guy with attitude like Noah would go for them? Especially Justin! Last time I checked, I swear I remember Noah not liking the boy at all! But Cody will be a problem as they've already kissed… It doesn't matter, I got COURTNEY to like me, so it won't be hard! They won't stand a chance-"

**Justin**: "I wasn't sure about how I felt about Noah at first, but now I do! And I'm not letting Duncan get his hands on him when he looks at Noah like he's a piece of meat! And Cody's definitely someone to watch out for… I'll be talking a LOT more from here on- "

**Cody**: "I wonder what Noah was thinking when that whole scene went down! He seemed pretty… lost! Heck, we ALL were! DUNCAN and JUSTIN having crushes on NOAH!? MY FRIEND iAND/i CRUSH NOAH!?! Come on! That's some MAJOR competition! I have my money cut out for me-"

**All**: "-because Noah's MINE!"

**Izzy**: "Wow, I, like, didn't actually think getting those three to reveal their feelings towards him would be THAT easy! Putting something to strengthen the smell of Noah's cologne was gonna get Cody for sure, but I had different plans of getting Justin and Duncan to admit it! Whatever, the games' on now, and things here aren't going to be so boring for Noah now! He should thank me! He's got three manly men waiting to get him in bed and-" _*Camera stops*_

* * *

…TBC…


	2. Locked In A Closet!

Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama Island.

* * *

Noah woke up from what seemed like the worst nightmare he's ever had… EVER! He dreamt that somehow, out of COMPLETE randomness Justin, Duncan, AND Cody seemed to have been fighting over him earlier today! He laughed at himself from the stupidity of the idea as he sat up, but as he did he screamed in surprise. Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, and Trent were in his room WATCHING him!

"Dude, he's awake!" said Trent, waving in front of Noah's face a little.

"Why're you guys in my room? This is something I'd expect from IZZY!" he shouted, completely panicked.

"Boy, you need to take a chill pill!" started LeShawna, holding her hand in his face to silence him. "We were just making sure you didn't go insane from today's earlier events!"

Today's… earlier… events…? The realization hit Noah like a ton of bricks and his eyes widened as he placed a hand on his head and fell back into his pillow. Katie and Sadie looked at him worriedly while LeShawna shook her head at him. Trent just raised an eyebrow as LeShawna cleared her throat.

"Let me just say, shrimp… that I don't know WHAT to say! I don't think ANYONE does! But we'll figure this out, kay?" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

He couldn't believe it. He refused to. The day started out so normal with him going to read, trying to avoid letting his crush on Cody be known, only for Duncan and Justin to join and start FIGHTING… FOR HIM!! Noah held his head as if trying to process this information… It was still unbelievable. He was speechless. He didn't even know the other two were gay or bisexual or whatever. He was DEFINITELY shocked to find CODY was bisexual, though, and had to admit he was a little happy to know that he was involved with the argument over him…

What bothered him was that he liked Justin and Duncan fighting over him as well, and that confused him to the highest degree. Luckily, noticing his troubled expression, Trent decided to break some ice in hopes of making Noah feel better. Something had been bothering him as well…

"By the way, dude… What're you wearing?" he asked, and everyone looked at him oddly. "No, I mean… You smell different…"

With this note, the three girls took a sniff of Noah, which freaked him out again with the feeling of déjà vu, as two boys had been doing that to him earlier today. They looked at each other.

"Whoo! That's a nice smell Noah's got there! What is that?" asked LeShawna.

"How can you smell it? I can't, even though my sense of smell sucks, but it says here on the bottle that it's not supposed to be too noticeable!" said Noah, grabbing the bottle and noticing something different about it… There was a drop leaking down the side and the bottle and a fingerprint too small to be his… He wasn't stupid. He knew what happened now… But who would have done it? The answer hit him.

"…Izzy…" he growled.

As if on cue, Izzy walked into the room with her usual chipper attitude. She ignored the fact that Noah was glaring daggers at her and that the other four were in the room with him. She swiftly grabbed a chair and sat next to Noah's bedside, placing her elbow on the mattress as she leaned her head on her palm. He continued to glare daggers at her as she got comfortable.

"So, loving the attention, Noah?" asked Izzy, grinning widely.

"What did you put in my cologne?" he snapped.

"Oh, just something to strengthen the smell!" she said, grinning so wide it scared the other four in the room.

"So you WERE the reason for that embarrassing scene!! So Duncan and Justin really DIDN'T like me! What did you put in my cologne!?" he shouted, VERY upset with the psycho girl he thought was his friend.

"Hey, the cologne didn't make them like you! It just made them act! Like Duncan said, he liked you before Courtney! And Justin was a bit of a shock, but not really!" said Izzy.

The people in the room stared at her as if she was crazy, and Katie and Sadie looked like they were going to cry at the thought of Justin, their idol and crush, falling in love with their cynical friend, Noah. Noah was still glaring at Izzy.

"And Cody?" he asked, and the others practically fell down in anime style.

"Are you kidding me!? Dude, that boy's been after you for DAYS!!" said LeShawna.

That was almost like a slap to the face for Noah. It might as well have been. It stunned him, and his face turned red. Suddenly, he smiled at the thought of Cody liking him as much as he did him…

"…Along with Duncan and Justin apparently!" said Izzy.

And the smile died. Noah was frowning. Not because he was disappointed, it was just… Something about those two… When they fought over him, Noah liked it… And he didn't know why. He always thought he liked Cody, and was still convinced that he did, but… Then those two came in. Noah looked at his hands and remembered Justin grabbing onto his hand. He felt his shoulder and remembered Duncan grabbing him… He felt warm when he remembered it…

"Noah, you're turning _red_ again!" said Katie, and Noah looked into the bathroom mirror, which he could see from his bed, and realized that Katie had been right, as he WAS red… and he wasn't thinking about Cody… He was thinking about Justin. And Duncan. What was happening to him…? He was so sure it was just Cody that he liked. He barely said ANYTHING to the other two! Why was this happening!?

He placed his heads in both hands… This wasn't possible. He never talked to those two. Barely looked at them. There was nothing about Duncan that attracted Noah in the LEAST! NOTHING! There was no reason for him to have felt his heart pump faster when Duncan's face was close to his! Same with Justin! Justin barely TALKED to begin with! Besides, EVERYONE liked Justin! He just looked that good! Plus, why would Justin like him? They were completely opposite of each other! What made Justin come to terms with his feelings to get THIS!?

Trent placed a hand on Noah's shoulder, and the know-it-all looked at the guitarist as if asking for advice on how to handle the situation he was in. The look on Trent's face said that he didn't know what to do any more than he did, and Noah sighed.

"Aw, come on! Why're you so down! You've got three of this show's most popular guys head over heels for you!" said Izzy, making Noah glare at her.

"Yeah, but Duncan's so… open! It's kinda-" he started.

"-kinky?" Izzy asked.

"_IZZY!!_" shouted everyone else.

"What? Sheesh! Come on, Noah's had NO attention during this entire show since he got voted off so early, and now he's got the attention that fans are practically DYING to have!" she argued.

"It still isn't right…" said Katie.

"Totally…" agreed Sadie.

"Look, all I'm saying is don't make your decision too quickly! Just do what any girl in this situation has done before!" said Izzy, and everyone stared at her telling her to continue. "Just hang out with all of them and see which one you like the best!"

"Oh, yeah, and then deal with the depression of the other two I don't choose" said Noah with his monotone voice.

"Boy, don't flatter yourself too much" said LeShawna, rolling her eyes.

"Noah, just give them all a chance! You know Cody pretty well, so try the other two first and see what you think of them!" said Izzy.

"But won't the other two try to interfere…?" asked Trent, not really sure why he's talking about gay relationships, but he did know how GIRLS acted when more than one of them liked the same guy… "Don't worry! Leave the other two to me and you four!" said Izzy, and the rest of them looked at her like she was insane.

"_Excuse me_? Since when was I dragged onto this train to chaos?" asked LeShawna. "In fact, I don't wanna be riding ANYTHING with you ever since that bicycle ride!"

"Oh, come on! We'd be helping him out, LeShawna! He's in need!" said Izzy, trying to take advantage of LeShawna's generous nature.

"Hey, I'm not in ne-" started Noah, but Izzy slapped his mouth shut with her hand. LeShawna looked at the two of them, and sighed. She agreed, making Izzy squeal, causing Noah to cover his ears.

"Oh, can we help, too, Izzy?" asked Sadie. Everyone stared at her.

"Wait, I thought you both liked Justin. Why would you help Noah if he could possibly choose Justin?" asked LeShawna. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we'd be sad…" started Katie.

"But if Noah's who Justin wants, we can't change that. We'll stand behind him no matter what!" said Sadie.

"Now that's really cool of you, girls…" said Trent, suddenly remembering Cody's sacrifice to help him get with Gwen, which he really appreciated. "You know what? I think I'll help out, too. Count me in"

"So, you gonna do it, Noah?" asked Izzy, holding both of Noah's hands in encouragement.

He looked at everyone in the room. They all stared at him with a look that told him to take it. They were all friendly looks, which Noah appreciated very much, no matter how much he didn't show it. He sighed and nodded as Izzy, Katie, and Sadie squealed again, making him cover his ears in pain once again. He somehow felt he was going to regret this. He probably will…

"Good!… But you'll have to deal with all three of them for the time being!" said Izzy, and everyone fell in anime style once again.

"WHAT?! Why?!" shouted LeShawna, getting VERY aggravated with the psychotic teen.

"Well, I'm gonna need time to plan!" started Izzy. "It's not like Noah can just go up to their room doors and ask them to hang out with him! They'll be all over him in, like, nanoseconds!! The minute they see him outside their door they'll probably drag him into their rooms, tie him to the bed and-"

"**_IZZY!!_**" shouted everyone in the room, and she giggled as Noah's face became the shade of a cherry again.

"Oops, sorry!" she giggled, and patted his head gently. "Point being, you'll have to deal for a couple of days, so better get that bat and make sure you stay where others can see you, or you might just lose something important!"

As she said the last comment, she patted Noah's thigh, and with that, he definitely knew he was going to regret this… Heck, he was regretting this ALREADY!!

* * *

Looking around and making sure the coast was clear, LeShawna walked Noah to where she was going to chat with Geoff and Bridgette. Although he was sure LeShawna could keep the three boys off of him, he was still looking around nervously. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, and it wasn't like he could be wrong. He had TWO guys that seemed OBSESSED with him, and another who's too shy (and scared of the other two) to show it.

As they sat down inside the hot tub, which was where Geoff and Bridgette had been, Noah had been a little nervous as to the fact that he'd been shirtless. Deciding to let her kind nature get the better of her, Bridgette had swam over to Noah and patted him on the back.

"I'm not sure what to say, Noah, other than good luck" said Bridgette, smiling gently, which reminded Noah of one of his older sisters. "And I wish you the best"

"… And that our bet's on Duncan getting you" Geoff muttered, which got Noah's attention.

"WHAT!?" he shouted. Bridgette looked at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Hun, we didn't want to exactly tell you this at first but… The whole scene earlier made everyone place bets on who's gonna 'get' with you…" said LeShawna.

"Gee, is there anything else you haven't told me?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Maybe that all three of them are staring at you?" Geoff added. Noah glared.

"Really? How long have you withheld this information?" he asked with more sarcasm than before.

"Noah, just take a deep breath. Look, we're all here to make sure nothing happens, okay?" asked Bridgette.

"You're placing BETS on me!" he argued. She flinched in guilt as LeShawna patted his back.

"Dude, nothing's gonna happen! Izzy will find a way to fix this soon!" she said, but faltered at saying Izzy would be the one to fix this.

"That's comforting" he replied, still with the sarcastic tone.

Everyone looked at him, completely lost as to what to say now. Noah place his head in his hands. This was hopeless. Even if LeShawna could protect him from the three boys bombarding him, what was going to happen when he actually had to talk with them individually? This was going to be brutal… Yet, he couldn't take it, either. He didn't want to be hiding behind LeShawna during the last few weeks he had at the Playa, and therefore, he stood from the hot tub and walked over to the buffet table to grab something to eat.

"Dude, where're you going?" called LeShawna. "Look, I appreciate what you're all doing for me, I really do" he said, and they couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "But this is ridiculous, already. I may be small and weak, but I have a way with words that can cut you to the bone. If anything happens, I'll get out of it. I always do"

With this, he continued to grab some chocolate covered strawberries and headed over to the refreshment bar in the middle of the pool. Looking around to make sure no one was heading over to him, he grabbed a strawberry and took a bite out of it. He had continued to think through his thoughts about the other three… What was he going to do? What was he going to say? What would he do if Duncan got a little too close to him again?

He looked around and noticed that Justin kept swimming past him, smiling at him like he did to all the girls. He must've been trying to get his attention. He also noticed Katie and Sadie swooning at him, but gave Noah thumbs up and pointed to Justin. Noah could only assume that they were telling him to pick Justin instead of the other two… He rolled his eyes and looked away to continue thinking. With this, he didn't notice the other presence that sat itself next to him.

"Hey, Noah"

He looked to his side and saw none other than Cody. His good friend and crush Cody. He looked over to LeShawna, who gave him a thumbs up, seeing as how Cody wouldn't do anything to bother him. He turned back to Cody and swallowed the chewed strawberry in his mouth with a big gulp. He looked nervously back at Cody.

"Um… Hey, Cody…" he replied, trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Dude, your face is as red as those strawberries!" he said, grinning, which made Noah melt on the inside.

"Oh… Must be the heat" replied Noah, taking another bite of the strawberry he was eating. Cody laughed.

"Aw, come on, Noah! You never have to be nervous around me! I'm your friend, aren't I?" he asked.

Noah looked at his face with a questionable look. Friends, huh? Cody must've thought he didn't have a chance against Duncan and Justin. Not that Noah could blame him. He would feel the same… And yet, even though Cody must've felt so, Noah couldn't help but think that Cody was still trying… And if Cody was still trying, then he must've liked him, right…?

"Y-Yeah…" he replied, smiling. Yes, smiling.

Without him knowing it, Noah's smile was making Cody warm on the inside. They both smiled at the lovely moment they were sharing. Finally, forgetting about the whole Duncan and Justin thing, Noah had started the conversation with videogames again, which made Cody feel more confident that Noah would choose him rather than the other two. They didn't notice Justin and Duncan glaring at Cody.

* * *

With a huff of aggravation, Duncan started planning. He wasn't going to let Cody get Noah THAT easily. Cody had it easier than he and Justin did, after all. He actually got kissed by Noah before he was kicked off! The thought burned Duncan on the inside, and he knew that somehow, he had to avoid letting Noah see Cody after this… He had to get Noah alone so they could talk. If not, Noah was as good as Cody's, and Duncan couldn't stand the thought.

He noticed that the two stood up and headed towards the building, which gave Duncan an idea. Making sure that no one was looking, he snuck over behind the bushes and ran to the building, assuring himself that he'd get there before they did. His intentions? Unknown for now…

* * *

As Noah and Cody walked into the building, they were chatting like they had used to before this whole mess had happened. Talking about videogames, their favorites, their characters, and even their strategies. Yeah… This was the way of Playa Des Losers that Noah was used to… Just being with Cody was good enough for him. They had walked over to the elevators, and as they reached Noah's floor, Cody stayed in and looked at him worriedly.

"You sure you can get to your room safely?" asked Cody. Noah found it cute that Cody thought about him, but decided not to show it.

"Yeah, I've got my most powerful weapon" he replied, pointing to his head. Cody laughed.

"Well, if you're sure…" he replied. Truthfully, Cody wanted nothing more than to follow Noah, but he didn't want to come off too strong. Besides, there wasn't really any way for anyone to take Noah away on this floor since neither Justin nor Duncan had their rooms on this floor, and decided to just let it go, no matter how much he wanted Noah to stay with him.

However, once the elevator doors closed and Noah was about to turn towards his room, something had grabbed his hand and yanked him into a janitor closet. Trying to process whatever the hell was happening, Noah looked around to see Duncan locking the door behind him and lean against it with his arms crossed. Noah began to panic. He was in a closet alone with DUNCAN. Red flags were going all over his brain at this point! Noticing the panicked look on Noah's face, Duncan laughed, which made Noah glare at him.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Me? What's wrong with _YOU_!?" Noah snapped. "You dragged me into a _CLOSET_!"

"I just wanted to talk. I don't know where your mind's going, but I wouldn't mind finding out" he said silkily, making shivers go up Noah's spine.

"Hmph, what-_ever_. Don't compare my superior mind to yours" he said, knowing that Duncan would be offended. However, he wasn't.

"Man, you need to chill. You're shaking like a leaf" he said, moving towards Noah, who backed away.

"Leaves don't shake without the help of the wind" he replied, backing away into the wall behind him. The closet was definitely not that big, which was probably why Duncan chose it.

"Then I guess I must be your wind" he said, with the same silky voice as before, placing his hand against the wall to trap Noah as he looked into the shorter boys' eyes. He blew against Noah's face, turning the boy red as he pushed himself as far into the wall as possible.

"That was lame" said Noah. "Your pick-up lines are almost as bad as Cody's when he flirted with Gwen"

"Almost" replied Duncan. "But you must be liking it"

With this, he rubbed his free hands' thumb against Noah's cheek, referring to the smaller boy's blush. Noah glared at him, but half-heartedly. Duncan was just as egotistic and self-loving as most of the people here at Playa Des Losers… But… Somehow, the boy still had this effect on him… But Noah still wasn't giving in that easily!

"What good would liking a delinquent do me?" he said, looking straight into Duncan's eyes.

"How about learning a little something called… fun?" Duncan asked. "You're class president, aren't you? A child genius? Tell me something, dude, what do you do for fun?"

"Videogames. What's the deal? Most boys do that" said Noah, not getting his point.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about regular boy fun… Have you never broken any rules? Tried anything new?" he asked, leaning closer to Noah.

"I signed up for this stupid reality show, didn't I? Isn't that considered new?" Noah asked, crossing his arms.

"I guess, but you've still missed out on a lot of things" he said.

"Like going to court, I suppose?" Noah asked, and Duncan chuckled.

"Sure, but you can't say I don't live my life to the fullest" he said.

This conversation was getting Noah doubtful… Living his life to the fullest… There's nothing wrong with that, he supposed… Wait a minute, what was he saying!? There was EVERYTHING wrong with taking risks! Noah wasn't one to like pain, and taking risks were definitely something that lead to pain!!

"Yeah, I also can't say you haven't been injured with that" said Noah, and Duncan looked at him for a minute.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, and Noah looked at him. "You think that by trying, you'll get hurt?"

"I'm saying that by trying, you'll fail in some way" said Noah. Duncan kept staring at him, and it was making Noah nervous. Well, more than he was already.

"How can you say that when you haven't even tried?" he asked. Noah glared at him.

"How do you know I haven't?" he asked, and Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I am a boy, after all… I've tried sports… Not only did I get hurt with every attempt, my older siblings would laugh at me about it, and have never let me live it down…""You have siblings?" "Eight of them. All older…"

Duncan raised his eyebrow again, letting Noah have a little more room. It was no wonder how Noah became the person he was. With people like that in a house, including his parents, he can see where Noah got such an attitude. Noah had been looking away from him, and Duncan knew he should say something.

"Hmm… Can't say I completely understand, but… I know what it's like when no one pays attention…" he said, and Noah looked at him again. "That's a problem of your's, isn't it? Being in a big family, with no one to pay attention?"Noah looked down. What was he going to say now? Should he tell the juvenile delinquent the things on his mind that he hasn't even told Cody? That he's never told ANYONE? Could he trust him? They seemed to be on alright terms… So far… Knowing Duncan wouldn't let him go without an answer, he nodded.

"Can't say my family's as big as your's, dude… But I know how it feels to try and get other's attention… I know my parents never paid my attention to me, and look what I am now…" said Duncan. Noah stared at him in sympathy. SYMPATHY! Duncan really had some effect on Noah…

"But…" he said, getting Noah's attention. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna let my life go down the drain without experiencing things… And you shouldn't let your family or fears get in the way of that, either…"

He noticed that there had been a look in Noah's eyes that he would call hurt or troubled.

"Does that mean I'm just another one of those experiences…?" Noah asked. Duncan smirked.

"It's an experience that many wouldn't do… Being with another guy… But if it's with you, I'll take the risk… And you make it sound like I wouldn't enjoy it" he said, leaning back forward to Noah's face again. With the closeness, Noah felt like melting, as Duncan's face was only inches from his.

"Question is… Would you like to try the experience with me?"

Noah's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't breath. There were butterflies in his stomach. He wanted to faint. He didn't know Duncan could have this type of effect on people, and he liked it… He used to wonder why Courtney liked Duncan, but… Now it was no question… Duncan was spontaneous. He was dangerous, yet exciting. He could help but lean closer to Duncan…

…But as their lips nearly met…

"NOAH!! You here?" …Izzy…

"Noah! Where ARE you!?"

Her voice was traveling towards his room, and Duncan looked back at Noah again, but Noah could still see that Duncan was a little aggravated by the interruption.

"You… You should go. She's looking for you" he said.

"No kidding" Noah replied, smirking. Duncan returned the smirk.

"You go first. I'll leave later"

With this Duncan moved away from Noah, letting him pass the delinquent. As Noah took hold of the doorknob, he looked back at Duncan, who was still smirking at him, yet, with a caring look in his eye. Noah could help but smirk back, as he opened the door and closed it behind him to look for the crazy girl that was looking for him. He sighed as he leaned against the door.

…This choice just got harder to make…

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Noah**: "Duncan… Whoa… I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I think I'm actually going to give him a chance" _*Holds cheeks, remembering Duncan's breath on his face, then looks at the camera and stops*_

**Duncan**: "There were definitely some things that I didn't know about Noah at first, but… Now, I'm just even more interested than I was before! Talking with him is definitely something interesting in itself. I'm in this game now, so I can't lose!"

**Cody**: "It was nice just talking to Noah normally after that big fight scene earlier. I'm definitely gonna be the one he chooses! Oh yeah, the Codemeister's in the hiz-house!" _*Air guitars*_

**Justin**: "I don't know what Duncan did when he ran into that building, but it probably wasn't good. If this keeps up, I'll have no chance whatsoever! Looks like I'm gonna have to go the lowest I could ever think of… I'll have… To think like _Heather_"

**Izzy:** _*Looks around*_ "My Izzy senses are tingling! And I think something interesting just happened… AND I MISSED IT! ARGH! I'm gonna have to pay more attention to Noah from now ON!"

* * *

…TBC…


	3. Justin's Plot

Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama Island

* * *

Justin was looking around, making sure no one would notice him. Today was exactly one day after the fight over Noah began, and somehow, Duncan and Cody were already reaching out to him. If he was going to stay within reach of Noah's love, he had to act now. Although he was hoping no one would notice him, it was actually pretty hard with Katie and Sadie looking for him to stare at. However, with a couple of swift moves, he was able to do it. He was actually looking for a certain CIT, who had been pouting in the dining room while eating some ice cream. She had noticed him as he walked over to her and sat down.

"Justin? W-What're you doing here?" She asked, trying to hide that she'd been eating an entire carton of ice cream.

"Upset about Duncan?" he asked, and she stared at him. She wasn't exactly used to hearing his voice. However as shocked as she was, she glared at him and turned away from him to hide her face.

"Me? Upset about DUNCAN!?" spat Courtney. "Absurd! Why would I be upset that the delinquent had liked someone before me? Why would I be upset that he liked a GUY before me? Why would I be… _upset_?"

He saw a flicker of something in her eyes that looked like sadness, and knew that he could get his plan to work as long as he said the right things. He cleared his throat and caught her attention as he patted her back…

"You know… There _is_ a way for you to get him back…" said Justin, and her eyes widened.

"How?" she asked.

"I just need to know something…" he said, looking into her eyes. "How badly do you want him back?"

She stared at him for a second, then thought… How badly did she want Duncan back? Duncan… The guy who taught her to loosen up. To have fun… Even if he was rude, obnoxious, and a juvenile delinquent, he was… important to Courtney… He taught her things. He helped her. He cared about her… Or so she thought… But the way he flirted with her, the things he said to her, she couldn't shake off the fact that something for her had been inside of him somewhere. She just had to get it back. And she was willing to do anything. Anything.

"I'd do anything…" she said, trying to hide her desperation.

"Anything?" her eyes filled with determination.

"Anything"

With that, Justin knew. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

The two of them had then taken the elevator to the third floor of the building they resided in for the competition. As soon as Justin explained his plan to Courtney, she had been a little hesitant at first, knowing that it was a little on the playing dirty thing, but her thoughts of Duncan only brought her determination back. They continued down the hallway to find the room they were looking for. Beth's room.

As Justin knocked lightly on the door, they hadn't heard anything other than a small 'I'm coming' from the other side. As the door slowly opened, they were met with the presence of the short, bulky, brace-faced girl wearing her usual glasses, ponytail, and green and pink attire. She stared at the two outside of her room in shock, cleaned her glasses, placed them back on her face and was still shocked. Apparently, the two had been those that she had been least expecting to come to her room at this time.

"Hello, Beth" greeted Courtney, kindly. "We'd like to talk to you"

Beth could have fainted right there. Two popular people were going to TALK to her! Did she die and go to heaven or something? Was her head playing tricks on her? Before she could think anymore, Courtney brushed past her into her room, and Beth followed as Justin walked in as well. Find a place to sit, Courtney cleared her throat to start their meeting.

"Beth… You are aware of the little conflict between Justin, Cody, and Duncan, right?"

"Yeth" she replied, the braces affecting her speech.

"Well, you know that Cody and Duncan have a good chance of being chosen by Noah, right?" she asked. Beth had nodded. Of course, Cody was her friend, so she wasn't that surprised.

"Whath's the problem?" she asked.

"Look, we have a favor to ask of you…"

* * *

Noah had decided to sit next to Leshawna and Trent today in the refreshment bar. It was still pretty early and Cody hadn't gotten up, yet. However, Duncan had been sprawled on one of the chairs near the pool, and Noah couldn't help but stare at him when he thought about yesterday's talk in the closet… When he thought about it, he'd have never thought Duncan could make him feel… like someone understood him. He told Duncan things he didn't even tell Cody, who'd been his friend longer than Duncan had.

Duncan caught Noah looking his way, and waved lightly at him, causing the boy to feel the heat rushing to his cheeks again. He turned back to his book, which he'd been trying to read, but kept getting distracted. With his sudden movement to turn back to his book, LeShawna and Trent looked at him with a raised eyebrow, then noticed Duncan.

"Hey, Noah? What's up, man?" asked Trent.

"Is Duncan bothering you? Do we need to get something through that thick skull of his?" asked LeShawna, punching her fist into her hand.

Noah looked at her and shook his head violently, which shocked the both of them. Noah was known to do weird things, but this was strange behavior for the lazy know-it-all. They could both tell THAT much. Then LeShawna had noticed a red tint on Noah's cheek, which must've meant something considering how dark the boy's skin was. She looked back at Duncan and grinned.

"Boy, are you falling for Duncan?" she asked, knowingly, and smirked when Noah grew redder.

"You're falling for Duncan?" asked Trent, surprised by the sudden news. LeShawna laughed.

"Dude, I don't know what he did, but it must've been BIG!" she said, and Noah looked at her with WIDE eyes.

"N-NO! Nothing like that!" he stuttered. Noah stopped and realized that he, of all people, was STUTTERING! Something was definitely wrong with him. Probably the love disease called 'Duncan'.

"Well, whatever it was, it's definitely giving Cody competition" noted Trent, seeing as Noah's actions about Duncan are more serious than his reactions about Cody.

"Of **COURSE**! Cody _needs_ competition!"

They all jumped as Izzy had stepped over from behind the counter of the refreshment bar. She was wearing her usual outfit and had a camera with her, which brought questionable looks onto everyone's faces. Noticing this, she laughed.

"This is for when something else happens to Noah! I won't miss it this time!" she said, proudly.

"You didn't miss anything" said Noah.

"Uh, excuse me?" started LeShawna. "I SWEAR we all must've missed something between you and Duncan"

Izzy's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets and her jaw nearly touched the floor.

"You and DUNCAN!? What happened!? Tell me!!" she said, grabbing Noah's collar. Noah stared at her with wide eyes at her sudden reaction and couldn't hide his blush.

"W-We were just TALKING!" he shouted, and Izzy let go of his collar.

"Darn! So THAT'S what I missed yesterday! … And THAT'S where you were when I was looking for you!" said Izzy, snapping at her dense nature.

"Hey, Noah. Cody's over there" noted Trent, pointing to the tech-geek near the building's entrance. He looked like he'd woken up not too long ago and just got cleaned up.

"Okay, so my plan for Duncan is unnecessary now… So let's just make you start with Cody now since Justin's nowhere to be found! Go on!" shouted Izzy, pulling Noah into the refreshment bar to get out of the pool area the dry way as to not get his clothes wet.

As they neared the tech-geek, who'd been watching them curiously, Izzy pushed Noah, who'd still been holding his book into the other boy's arms. Both of them blushing furiously, Noah stood back up while Cody grinned hesitantly while scratching his neck. They looked at each other kindly, and as Cody was about to start a conversation, the unthinkable happened…

Just as Justin, Beth, and Courtney walked outside of the building, Eva walked past the two geeks, accidentally pushing Cody into Noah, who'd been unprepared for the sudden action and fell backwards as Cody fell on top of him… Cody stared into Noah's eyes. Everyone who'd been watching nearly lost their eyes to them nearly leaving their sockets. Cody's knees had been on both sides of Noah's waist, and with the fall, Cody's hands rested right on top of Noah's arms. Noah's book had been a few inches away from the fallen two, and with the closeness of their faces, the two boys were frozen.

Neither of them noticed Duncan's peeved expression, Justin's dropped jaw, or Izzy taking pictures with a creepiest grin that she's ever mustered on her face. However, Cody's breath was blowing on top of Noah's face, which Noah noted smelled like strawberries…

…His favorite…

The boys had stayed in that position for what seemed like ages, not sure what to say or do… Their faces were so close that just one little movement would've brought their lips together, and they both knew that. However, somehow, neither of them seemed to mind. In fact, Noah's face had turned red AGAIN from the closeness. Somehow, this was different from when Noah had been with Duncan, but he could tell why…

When he looked into Cody's eyes, however… He knew… Cody's eyes were full of innocence. They were full of concern for the fact that he'd fallen on top on Noah… Duncan's eyes in the janitor's closet had been full of something else… Yes, there was a hint of caring in them, yet… Duncan's eyes… They seemed so dark and mysterious, while Cody's eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and completely shine with the emotions he felt, letting Noah know that he was worried about Noah being okay or not from the fall… He wasn't sure, but Noah could've sworn that Cody had tried to lean in on Noah's face, before he had been pulled back by Trent in order to help them up. Noah had been dazed as LeShawna picked him up and shook him, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Finally snapping out of it, Noah looked around to see everyone staring at him with worried expressions, and noticed Duncan and Justin glaring at Cody again. Apparently, they, too, must've noticed Cody trying to lean in…

Finally picking up his book and standing fully on his own, Noah had walked into the building and out of everyone's eyesight. Everyone had looked at each other, while those who had bet on Cody in the previously mentioned bet had smirked in victory. They were completely sure that Noah would choose Cody now…

However, with this, Justin had been glowering darkly. Once again, one of the other two had made a move on Noah, while he was still two steps behind. However, when he looked at Courtney and Beth, he smirked evilly. It didn't matter that the other two were ahead of him when it came to Noah's choice. He knew that had his plan worked, Noah would be as good as his…

…And with Courtney and Beth on his side, there was no way he could fail…

* * *

Noah had walked up to his room, still trying to get the blush off his face. However, the smell of strawberries that was Cody's breath was still stuck in his mind, and only making his face darker. As he stepped out of the elevator to his floor, he noticed a note stuck underneath his doorway, and walked over to pick it up…

'_Please meet me in the pool at midnight'_

There was no name. The pool? What kind of place was that to meet someone? He pushed the thoughts aside as he tried to think of who he could've gotten this note from. Cody definitely had the opportunity to drop this here, as he'd woken up pretty late in the day, but midnight? It seemed like something Duncan would do to get Noah alone... Where he could get wet… Noah had to fight the blush again as he pushed the thought aside. He couldn't imagine that Justin had dropped this here…

Well, he'd just have to find out, wouldn't he? What could it hurt? He's already going through hell, right?

* * *

Cody had gone to his room to avoid getting killed by Duncan, who had been REALLY peeved about the little scene earlier today… Hours had gone by since then, and Cody was constantly looking outside his window to check if Noah had come back outside. However, much to his disappointment, the boy had not been anywhere in the from of the five star resort that they all resided in…

He couldn't help but think back to what it felt like being on top of Noah like that… It felt really… right! Being that close to Noah… It made Cody tingle with excitement! It was bad that he was thinking this about his FRIEND Noah, yet, couldn't help it. Sure, Noah was oddly filled with sarcasm and very cynical, but Cody had known of his family. Granted, Noah hadn't TOLD him about it. It's just that Cody brought his laptop with him and read the Total Drama Island Website to see that there were biographies of each camper (although he HIGHLY disagreed with his own biography).

It must've been hard… Cody knew that much… Not only did Noah have to deal with his parents all the time, but all of his OLDER brothers and sisters as well! He couldn't imagine that it was easy, or Noah wouldn't be the person that he was now… Truthfully, when Cody thought of Noah, he thought of someone who was strong and enduring. Even if Noah lived in such a family, he must not have gotten much attention. Hell, as spoiled as Cody was by his parents, he couldn't imagine what it'd be like had he had brothers and sisters of his own that could've taken the attention away from him…

Yet, Noah was still trying to live well, obviously. He's taken opportunities, like when Cody watched his audition tape on the website and found out that he was class president. And he auditioned for this show! He was definitely not one to turn down things THAT easily. It was like he was TRYING to be recognized by his family… And someone who was that strong was definitely rare to find in this world. Cody liked girls, but he'd never met anyone like Noah, who endured so much in his life…

Then Cody started thinking… Noah must've been a really passionate person to be trying so hard… The thought of being with such a passionate person… Of having that passion directed towards himself… Cody couldn't help but smile and stare off into space. Had anyone been looking at him, they'd have KNOWN he was definitely on Cloud nine right now…

Suddenly, the time had gone by so fast with this train of thought that he hadn't realized it was 11:58 at night… And to bring him out of his thoughts, there had been a knock on his room door. Curious as to who would come here at this time of night, he opened his door with eyes filled of curiosity to see a friend of his' standing in his doorway.

Beth.

"Hey, Beth! What's up?" he greeted kindly.

"I wasth just bored… Can I watch TV wisth you?" she asked, politely.

"Sure. Not a problem!" he said, letting her into the room.

…He had no idea of the girl's intentions…

* * *

Duncan had been ANGRY! Cody had practically straddled the boy he liked, and was in NO way remorseful! There would be blood! There would be pain! There would be-

His thoughts had been interrupted when a knock had sounded upon his room door, and although angered, he stood to see who it had been. Opening his door, he looked to find someone unexpected in his doorway.

"Hey, Duncan…" said Courtney.

"Uh, hey, Princess" he replied, awkwardly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

At first, Duncan hesitated. Why would Courtney want to talk with him? Sure, they were on… okay terms when on the island, but… Ever since the whole Noah thing started, they hadn't really talked. However, he did miss fighting with her, and wouldn't mind being friends still if she accepted that, so he let her step into his room, closing the door behind him…

…But as perceptive as he was, he couldn't tell that something devious was about to do down tonight…

* * *

It was 11:58 P.M., and Noah had been sitting with his feet in the pool. It had been warmed for nighttime purposes, and with no one else being around, he grew nervous. He started thinking that maybe the note was just some kind of prank to tease him for the whole thing that was happening right now…. However, he didn't notice the God-like figure walking behind him until two arms wrapped around his neck. He jumped at the contact, and turned his head around to see none other than…

…Justin…

His eyes widened, and he tried to pry the other's arms away from him, but Justin's grip had been strong for a model like he was. Justin smiled at him, which Noah wasn't affected by, and was not only panicking from surprise, but confusion.

"What's the matter?" Justin whispered into Noah's ear, making him shiver.

"W-What are you doing?!" he nearly shouted, finally getting Justin's arms off of him…

…But causing him to fall into the pool… With this, Justin jumped in after him, and pulled him up for air. Noah coughed for a few minutes, but realized that the taller teen had been carrying him bridal style and started struggling. Getting tired of Noah's persistence, he dropped Noah's legs, grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him against the concrete that was the pool's edge. Noah, who might as well have been hyperventilating, couldn't help but stare into Justin's gorgeous eyes…

"What's the matter?" asked Justin again, leaning AWFULLY close to Noah, and practically towering over the dark-skinned boy…

"…I-I…You…" Noah stuttered.

He couldn't blame himself for doing so, either. Not this time. Justin had caught him off-guard, and in seconds, pinned him against the wall! Maybe Noah SHOULD start working out or something. Not to sound like Ezekiel, but he had the strength of the average teenage girl!

"I what?" asked Justin. Finally composing himself and processing the situation, Noah gulped and spoke.

"You… What're you doing…?" he said slowly, as to avoid stuttering.

"Only what Duncan and Cody have been doing this entire time… Is there something wrong with that?" he asked. "Is there something wrong with making a move?"

"B-But we've never even talked to each other!" noted Noah, VERY uncomfortable with Justin's behavior.

"So? Neither have you and Duncan…" Justin argued.

"But still…" Noah said, looking away. "… Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why… Why would you like _me_?" asked Noah. "We're… complete opposites and-!"

"And that's exactly why, Noah…" said Justin, causing Noah to lose his voice. "When I first arrived here… Everyone just… automatically judged me. They loved me, when they didn't even know me…"

Noah felt as though Justin was rubbing it in his face. When Noah arrived to the island, no one said much to him. Duncan had been the only one to say anything to greet him. Not that it was the greatest of greetings, but still…A downhearted look was coming into Noah's eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it… Justin saw it, though.

"I'm not trying to show off, because it's not that great, Noah…" he started, but Noah argued this.

"Not that great? People notice you! The recognize you! How can you say that's not great!?" he asked, glaring daggers at Justin. "People like you can get what you want with one smile! No effort needed whatsoever because you got everything with your birth! You don't work as hard as others need to… As hard as _I_ need to…"

Justin stared at him sympathetically… Seeing Noah like this hurt him… It hurt him terribly…

"Yes… But my looks are the _only_ thing people see of me…" said Justin, getting Noah to look at him again, even though his eyes were growing watery. "When people see me, they automatically think that I'm cool… They don't ask me who I am, or what I am like. They feel they don't need to… They think that just because I look good, that makes me a cool guy…"

"Is that such a bad thing?" Noah asked sarcastically, not knowing where he was going with this…

"Yes. When people don't see the _real_ you… It _is_ that bad… People will assume things of you, and that's what they'll expect of you… and when you're not who they think you are…" he paused, looking deep into Noah's eyes. "… Then they say things… Hurtful things… Like 'wow, those good looks were wasted'…"

Noah's eyes widened. Well, he knew how hearing things like that felt… He knew it must've been harder for someone like Justin, who practically LIVED off of his looks… Justin continued.

"… Or some people will not even be listening to me when _I_ talk to them… Because they'd be blinded by how good I look… Noah, people don't see who _I _am. They just see what they see, and never look underneath. That's just how humans are…" said Justin…

Noah stared into his eyes… It was true… People did that to him, too. His family, especially… Humans will always assume things. Never taking the chance to really see what the inside of things are…

"But you, Noah…" he started, causing Noah to lose his train of thought. "…You weren't blinded… All of the guys thought I was a cool guy… But you were the one who looked away when I had arrived… You were the one who didn't try to be my friend because of my looks… You saw me as another guy…"

He was at a loss of words now… He was in a pool, pinned to the wall by someone with the looks of a God, and was being complimented by that God… What was Noah suppose to say? What was he suppose to do? He didn't know… However, Justin wasn't finished talking, yet, and his next few words shocked Noah…

"Duncan and Cody don't deserve you, Noah…"

He stared at the taller boy with wide eyes. What did he mean by that?

"They really don't…"

What was he saying!? Was there something Noah was missing!?

"W-What do you mea-?"started Noah, but his words were muffled.

Justin was kissing him. And he took full advantage of Noah speaking, as he stuck his tongue into Noah's open mouth, exploring it. Noah's eyes could've popped out of his head with how big they got from this sudden action. Justin was definitely full of surprises! And yet, Noah couldn't pull away! Granted, he didn't have much room to do anything to stop. He was frozen in his spot. He could barely breath! He wasn't even reacting to how shocked he was from this! Suddenly, Justin left Noah's mouth and started planting light kisses down Noah's cheek and down the side of his neck, which caused Noah's chest to tighten, for him to shut his eyes, and make him bite his lip to keep from moaning…

Then the images of Duncan and Cody flashed through his mind, and his eyes shot open as he pushed Justin off of him, which was made much easier due to him being off-guard. Justin watched as he quickly pulled himself out of the water and took a few steps back from the pool, stuttering and breathing heavily.

"Y-You… tell me that Duncan and Cody don't deserve me!? And then you do THAT!?" he shouted, practically shaking from the shock and what seemed like anger coursing through his veins.

"They don't, Noah!" Justin argued. "Go see for yourself what they're doing! Why they're not out here looking for you!"

"You have NO business telling me who's right for me and who's NOT!" shouted Noah. "At least the both of them had enough brains to keep from doing what YOU were about to do!"

"Well, why wouldn't they!?" asked Justin. "They must not really love you if they're avoiding any contact with you!"

"_THAT_ is _NOT_ what love is!!" Noah shouted back. "They wouldn't do anything to hurt me! They wouldn't! I _trust _them!"

Noah had no clue as to what he was saying anymore. The words were just flying out of his mouth. Yet, they all sounded accurate. But he couldn't just let Justin say these things about the people who came to understand him the most. He couldn't. Because he knew Justin was _wrong_.

"Then where ARE they, Noah!? I actually DO care about you, but where are THEY!?" he shouted. Noah was tired of hearing this.

"You want me to prove it, don't you? That they do feel the way they say about me!" he shouted. "Well, fine! I'll show you! I'll show you!"

With that, he ran inside the building towards the elevator and pressed the button that led to the one who's room was closest to the ground floor. Duncan's. As he was doing this, he couldn't see the smirk on Justin's face, which could only mean that something terrible was about to befall our favorite know-it-all…

* * *

Duncan and Courtney had been fighting in his room. Again. Apparently, the first thing out of Courtney's mouth was that Noah didn't deserve Duncan, and that Noah didn't want Duncan, and of course, Duncan wasn't going to take that sitting down. He had been arguing with her this entire time about it. And she was STILL going on, only making Duncan feel worse…

"Look, Duncan… I'm just trying to help you!" said Courtney.

"By what? Telling me what to do? Like you ALWAYS have?!" he shouted.

"I'm just saying that this fight over Noah is pointless! What are the chances that he's going to choose you?" she argued.

"What're you saying? I got you to like me, didn't I!? That's what it is, isn't it!?" he shouted, making her flinch. "You're just jealous that I like someone else, and that he actually likes me back!"

With this, neither of the two had noticed Noah arriving and standing right outside the door to hear everything that was happening between the two. However, what he heard next could've caused him to break into tiny pieces…

"Look, this is just like any other challenge we've had on that stupid island! And like those challenges, I'm gonna win! And Noah will be in _my_ arms by the end of this game, you'll see it! I'll beat Cody _and_ Justin, and laugh it up in _YOUR_ face when I win Noah as my _prize_!"

Noah stood there. Listening to all those things that were just said. Challenge? Win? Game?… Prize…? Was that all Noah was to Duncan? A prize? Just a trophy to be awarded after winning a game…? An inanimate object that could be thrown away…?Noah stumbled away from the door. The two had finally silenced themselves. Yet, even if they had continued talking, Noah wouldn't have heard them. The words Duncan had just spoke were still replaying in his mind… over and over and over… He couldn't believe it… The boy who trapped him in a closet all just to talk with him. The one who told him he should try new things… The one who excited him… Just thought of him as a _prize_…

He ran as fast as he could from the door, and headed towards the elevator. There was still one person to count on. He wouldn't let Justin know that he was right. Maybe he was right about Duncan, but there was no doubt on Noah's mind that he was wrong about Cody. No doubt whatsoever.

* * *

Cody had been sitting on his bed, watching TV quietly with Beth since midnight… However, after a while, the girl had grown tired and fell asleep on Cody's shoulder, exhausted. Awkward and hesitant at first, he held her shoulder and leaned his head on hers. As a friend would do in that situation. He and Beth were like brother and sister, so he didn't mind things like this… And besides, when he held her shoulder… he thought about what it'd be like had Noah been with him like this… and the thought brought a smile to his face.

However, while it brought a smile to his face, someone else's face was filled with shock, and this person went unnoticed by the two.

Noah had been that person… And saying that he was heartbroken would be an understatement. It wasn't like he knew Cody wouldn't do that for any other person, but… He also knew the Beth had once had a little crush on the boy he had liked as well…

He was destroyed. Lifeless. He staggered out of there as fast as he could and ran towards the elevator. Once inside, his panting grew so heavy that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He sunk to the ground, hugged his knees and cried. He believed in them. Both of them… He actually believed that they had both loved him… He couldn't feel anything. His entire soul had gone numb… The tears flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls, and he didn't even notice the elevator doors open…

With Justin walking in. Noticing the boy's broken form, he knelt down and touched his shoulder, causing Noah to jump and notice the handsome teen staring at him with eyes filled with concern. He thought about Justin's previous words…

_I actually DO care about you, but where are THEY!?_

He jumped forward into Justin's arms, crying his heart out. Letting every sorrow he had spill onto Justin's shirt… He couldn't believe them… He couldn't believe they'd do that… Justin really WAS the only one who cared about him… He believe THAT now… Nothing else…

With his crying, Noah didn't notice the smirk on Justin's face.

* * *

"_Can you help us break Cody and Duncan's chances at getting Noah?" Courtney asked politely. This shocked Beth to the highest degree. What were they asking of her?!_

"_What!? Why?" asked Beth._

"_Because it's for their own good! There's no way that Duncan has a chance with Noah!" said Courtney._

"_Is thisth because YOU still like Duncan?" asked Beth, narrowing her eyes._

"_Even if I didn't, he still doesn't have a chance!" said Courtney._

"_But Cody doesth! Why are we ruining HIS chancthes?" asked Beth._

"_Beth, think about it. Justin likes Noah, too, and who would you choose between the two?" asked Courtney. Beth looked at Justin, who smiled at her, causing her to melt on the inside._

"…_Justin" she replied dreamily._

"_So wouldn't you WANT to do Cody a favor by saving him the trouble?" asked Courtney._

_Beth had snapped out of the Justin trance, but… Couldn't help but see Courtney's logic. If it was a choice between Justin and Cody, Cody would surely lose. She figured she could at least be a good friend and help him by doing this… She sighed._

"…_Fine… What'sth the plan…?" she said._

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Noah**: _*Still crying*_ "Those… Those… I can't believe them…" _*Sobs*_

**Justin**: "It DID hurt for me to do that to Noah… But it was the only way for him to be mine. I had to take Duncan and Cody out of the picture somehow, and that's exactly what I did!"

**Duncan**: "Courtney really ticked me off tonight! What? Was she doubting my feelings for Noah!? She of all people have NO right in telling ME something like that! I really DO care about Noah! And I've got a pretty good shot at getting him now!"

**Cody**: "I think I should just tell Noah how I feel about him already… His looks, his personality, everything about him is just driving me crazy! Plus, I think he really digs me! We've gotten along really well these past few days! We're so gonna be together by tomorrow!"

**Beth**: "I feel kinda bad… Maybe I sthhouldn't have done this… Even if it would help Cody, what if Noah did like Cody a little? Wouldn't he be hurt…?"

**Courtney**: "I don't feel anything! I didn't do anything wrong! I was _helping_ Duncan by doing this!… Right…? He didn't have a chance with Noah, right? So not even Noah should feel bad!" _*She looked at the camera hesitantly*_ "… right…?"

**Izzy:** "I don't know why… But I, like, SO feel like something big happened again, and that I MISSED it!! ARGH! That. Is. IT! I am SO stalking Noah from now on!!"

* * *

…TBC…


	4. Then There Were Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama Island

* * *

Noah sat in his room, staring at the wall for what seemed like CENTURIES. He couldn't understand…

What had he done?

What did he do to deserve the deceit?

How could those two do that to him…?

Was there something wrong with him? OTHER than the fact that he was gay!? They didn't seem to have a problem with it, and neither did he, but… it was a couple of GIRLS they were both with last night…Courtney was Duncan's ex-girlfriend, and Beth actually had a CRUSH on Cody for a while… Not that he knew if it had ended or not. Urgh, these thoughts were going to be the end of him.

Why would they do this? Why would Duncan do this? Of course. He knew the answer, what was the point of asking!? He was just trying to get back at Courtney! He said so himself last night! He should've seen it coming… It IS Duncan after all…

The one he couldn't understand or make any predictions about was Cody… Cody was always so sweet, kind, gentle, caring… What would bring him to cuddle with brace-face when he was currently fighting with Duncan and Cody over him…?

…Had Beth confessed to Cody that she liked him? Had Cody accepted? Was THAT what was going on? Cody wouldn't do that… No… He probably could. It's nothing against morals of anything!

Noah felt his soul crumble. Cody. The guy he'd liked for, like, EVER, had been lost to BETH! They talked SO much in the past few days! They actually got along better than most of the campers! Hell, Cody got along with him more than his own friends at HOME!

… Why did it hurt so much…?

To be thought of as a prize… Many would find that to be a compliment… Well, people like Lindsay anyway, and he was definitely NOT Lindsay. Why would he want to be flaunted around instead of cared for? Didn't Duncan say he understood what it was like to be unnoticed? Did he think showing Noah off would make people notice him? Great. That's just great. He was just thinking too positively lately… What happened to his negative attitude? What changed it? It was always easier going through life when he was a cynical, sarcastic jerk!

He held his head in his hands. Not crying a tear. He had been crying all night in his room after Justin walked him there…

Justin… The guy he'd been talking to last night in the pool. It was highly suspicious that he told Noah to check on the other two, only to find them doing what they were doing… Noah looked at himself in the mirror. Could Justin have had anything to do with it? No… Maybe it was just wishful thinking…

What made it worse was that somehow, even though he knew something HAD to have been wrong here, he couldn't help but think that maybe they really were just playing him. Just leading him on, only to laugh at him later… The very thought made his insides boil, and he couldn't help but feel hateful. Not just towards those two, but towards everything. Being on the show. Being friends with others. He. Hated. Everything. Nothing could make him feel better. Nothing.

There was no way he could forgive them for letting him believe something like that. Letting him believe that they actually loved him… Just as much as he did them… He couldn't believe he actually thought he had to CHOOSE between them… No. He was tired of believing. He was just tired… All of this had started with a simple fight. A fight that was nothing but a game to everyone. Even those who weren't even involved.

Well, it was time to end this game.

* * *

Justin had looked himself over in the mirror, smiling to himself. However, others would have found it to be a smirk. A smirk of victory. There was no way Noah wasn't his now. His plan had worked perfectly. He won. The other two were totally dead in Noah's mind, now, and all little Noah could do the night before was cry in Justin's shoulder! HA! Too perfect! It couldn't have turned out better!

Finally thinking he was beautiful enough to impress his new boyfriend, Justin blew a kiss to his reflection and strutted out of his room. There was NO way he was missing the looks that Cody and Duncan would have on their faces when Noah chose Justin today.

Yup. Life was good when things went his way.

* * *

The day was starting out great for the pyromaniac juvenile delinquent. Although he had a terrible talk with his ex-girlfriend, Courtney, about the whole crush on Noah thing, it was all good. Yet, he kinda found it odd that the girl had only chosen to approach him about the matter that late at night. He shrugged it off. He was still pretty ticked with her, but couldn't help thinking…

…Those fights with her were still fun…

He couldn't help but think about the good times they had when they had still been in the competition… The shock he felt when she was kicked off the island… The never-ending thoughts of wanting to leave the island just so he could find her and get back with her again… He'd never admit it in front of anyone else, but…

…He sorta did miss her…

It was fun getting under her skin, mocking her, scaring her, and anything else along those lines… While he actually did like Noah, he also liked Courtney. They were kinda alike in many ways, except he wasn't exactly sure that Courtney had a family background like Noah did. Not that he thought there WAS another person in the world with a background like Noah…

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of joy when the girl had come to his room the night before to explain her feelings… He was angered by how she explained them, but the thought of her being jealous over Noah getting so much attention from Duncan brought a light feeling in his stomach… Of course, she had denied such information, but he knew. He always knew things when it came to her. Yet somehow, he couldn't get over this feeling he had for Noah…

He held his head in his hands as he sat up and leaned forward on the pool chair he'd been sitting on. He was caught between two good people… And he didn't know which to choose. No matter how annoying she got, Courtney was always important to Duncan, and Noah was just as important. Someone to understand him. Someone to see him. That's all he'd ever wanted… No one had tried to understand him before…

…Well, except Courtney…

Somehow, he felt a little sorry for Noah. He now understood what he, Justin, and Cody were putting him through… And he, although this was very rare for him, felt terrible about it… He kinda regretted putting the boy through such a mental exercise…

…He'd just have to see what happens…

* * *

Cody was definitely confident today. Come on, Noah and him had been friends WAY before this whole competition even STARTED! And he already had the support of many of the other contestants here! Specifically Trent, LeShawna, Eva (surprisingly), Ezekiel, and Bridgette. There was NO way that he was gonna lose with all his friends (some of them being friends) backing him up! He walked out of his room and headed towards the elevator.

He took a deep breath, and although he had been confident in his room, he started to sweat a little. He was going to tell Noah how he FELT! This wasn't exactly going to be easy… No matter how many times he practiced in the mirror last night after Beth left.

He checked his breath. It was good! He sighed. He couldn't believe it. He was going to confess to NOAH today! In fact, he was a little jumpy! He was excited! There was a little worry on his mind, but come on…

…What could go wrong…?

* * *

Everyone at the Playa had been waiting patiently. Why? No one knew, but they all had to agree that something important was going to happen today. How do they know? It was just a feeling in their guts. Something that NO one wanted to miss was going to happen today, and they all were getting ready for it to start. They all felt a sudden tension as Noah walked outside, but not because of a feeling in their gut. There was something about Noah today that didn't seem normal… There had been a look on his face that brought gasps out of Lindsay and LeShawna…

Noah looked like death.

He eyes were bloodshot, and it looked as though he were crying. Not that anyone would know why, except for the scheming beauty standing near the refreshment bar, where he knew Noah always went. He walked over to Noah, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders…

…Or tried to anyway…

Noah had completely ignored the taller beauty and walked straight to the refreshment bar, taking a seat and sighing heavily. Obviously confused, Justin looked at Courtney and Beth, who looked just as confused and prepared to walk over to the know-it-all, before he noticed that Cody walked over quickly to him, a look of worry on his face. This made Justin stop and smirk. He couldn't wait to see this scene unfold.

And apparently, neither could everyone else, as they watched closely, shushing each other to listen to everything the two boys were saying.

"Noah! Hey, are you okay!?"

Noah turned to his right to look at the tech-geek standing next to him and glowered darkly, although he tried NOT to show it. He turned towards the boy, resisting a VERY annoying urge to punch him right then and there. Cody continued when he got no answer.

"Um… I wanted to talk to you, man…"

He waited for it. Noah had been waiting for the rejection.

"I wanted to say… um, you know this whole fight thing? Well…"

Go on. Go on and tell him you hate him. Noah was still waiting for it… Cody was breathing heavily, trying NOT to notice the anticipated looks in everyone's eyes as they waited for him to finally confess his feelings. LeShawna and Trent were grinning widely, Bridgette held her hand out to Geoff, gesturing for the chocolate bar he had anted to bet on Duncan getting Noah, and everyone else was just plain waiting for the suspenseful pause to stop.

"I… wanted to just get this out…"

URGH! HURRY UP ALREADY!! Everyone was thinking this, but didn't want to ruin the moment! Izzy was practically GAGGING herself to assure that she wouldn't scream at the tech-geek to hurry up.

"We've been friends... for a while now, Noah, and... lately, I've been thinking... I... I think we should... be more than that... Sure, we've talked about videogames... and we've had a lot of fun together... And I just can't get enough... Noah, I..."

Everyone gasped.

"I…"

Cody took a deep breath…

"… I love you, Noah…"

Everyone had sighed and cheered for the two boys. Everyone except for Duncan and Justin, of course. Duncan had looked upset, but yet, didn't feel as bad as he thought he would… Justin, however, felt his smirk grow wider as he watched Noah's head bend down to hide his face with his hair. Duncan, however, had noticed this smirk and narrowed his eyes. What was he smiling about?

**SMACK!**

**SPLASH!**

Suddenly, everyone had stopped cheering and had refused to move an inch. Duncan looked around to see everyone's faces filled with shock, and turned to see the two boys by the refreshment bar to see Cody floating in the pool water, holding his cheek with Noah's head still bent and his arm raised up… Duncan's eyes widened with shock at the realization.

"Noah… hit Cody…?"

He suddenly looked back at Justin, who was still smiling… And Duncan's eyes narrowed again. So he DID have something to do with it…

"N…Noah…?" stuttered Cody, shocked, hurt, and confused at the same time.

"…How dare you…" he muttered darkly.

Cody couldn't see his face, but saw something drip from Noah's face and cause a ripple in the pool water. Looking up again, he saw Noah's face filled with tears, and he had been shaking furiously. Cody, along with everyone else at the Playa had been completely confused. Except Justin of course. Stopping for a moment and looking around, he noticed everyone looking at him, and froze. He never could handle people staring at him for a long period of time, and stood from his place and walked away from the refreshment bar, heading towards the building…

However, finally snapping out of the shock, Duncan had rose from his seat on the pool chair and ran to Noah, grabbing his shoulders getting the boy to look at him. Nearly falling apart at the face he saw when he looked at him.

"Noah! W-What's wrong!?"

Noah couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it. How could they act innocent like this? How can they act as though nothing happened? He struggled out of Duncan's grasp, which had been easy due to Duncan still being in shock. He backed away from the two of them, still crying, barely breathing.

"Noah-" started Duncan, but Noah interrupted.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP ALREADY!!" he screamed, causing Duncan to flinch in shock and confusion.

Everyone around them had stared with wide eyes at the scene. They were completely lost and also completely shocked. Noah had screamed at someone? Noah had screamed at DUNCAN? What was going on!? Noah NEVER screamed! He always spoke with a monotone voice, but just now… they heard him scream! …What in the world was going on?

"Noah…"

He turned to see Cody, the one who spoke and had stood from the pool's edge, having gotten out, and stared at Noah worryingly. Noah's heart broke at seeing him like that, since he was STILL feigning the worry even though Noah had slapped him… He wasn't sure how much more he could take before fully breaking down…

"… What's wrong?"

This time, Duncan spoke, and Noah looked at him, breathing heavily. The hate was still in his eyes, but he still couldn't speak. They both took a step towards him, with him stepping back as a result. Why were they doing this to him? Hadn't he suffered enough already? Knowing that the whole fight was just some game to them? A game to EVERYONE?

"Noah, please… Tell us what's wrong. We can help you…"

And he broke.

"_…Liars…_"

They had all heard it. Noah spoke with such a raspy and hateful voice that they all heard it, and they all flinched from it. Even Courtney and Beth were staring at him in shock. Noah was absolutely furious, but no one had known why…

"_You filthy, disgusting **LIARS!**_"

He was shaking. He could contain himself anymore. Words were just flying out of his mouth like they had down with Justin last night… Everyone was watching this in horror, including Courtney and Beth…

"How can you say such things… _**HOW!?**_" he screamed again.

No one was able to answer. They were too confused.

"_I **believed** in you! **BOTH** OF YOU!! **DON'T** talk to me as if you've **EVER** given a damn about me!_"

Duncan took another step towards Noah, trying to calm him down. But just as the touched the know-it-all, he was met with a slap to the cheek, just as Cody had gotten only seconds before.

"What're you DOING? What're you talking about!?" Duncan shouted.

Noah had just HIT him! He wasn't going to take this sitting down! He cared about the boy, and for him to get hit by him, well, SOMETHING had to be wrong! He watched as Noah fell to his knees.

"I _believed_ in you…" he sobbed. "I believed you actually _cared_… But you were just _TOYING with me all along_!!"

This had hit Duncan and Cody HARD. Noah was accusing them of something they weren't doing, and they didn't know why. They, along with everyone, were still staring at Noah, confused. Noah laughed bitterly, causing LeShawna and Trent to look at each other with REALLY worried expressions. They knew Noah had been a little weird, but this was just way off the mark. The boy had been completely fine yesterday…

"What're you talking about?" Cody asked.

"What am I talking about… I'm talking about _you and your little girlfriend **BETH!**_" shouted Noah, and everyone had gasped and looked at Beth in shock. She looked around, bothered by the sudden attention. Cody, especially, had been completely shocked.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"I _SAW_ you two _CUDDLING_ in your room last night!! You tell me you _LOVE_ me!? _**HA**_!! What a _**LAUGH**_!!" shouted Noah, laughing. To everyone else, he looked insane, but on the inside he was broken. He just wanted to hide it desperately…

"I-Is that true?!" asked Bridgette, to Cody, who'd been just as shocked as she and everyone else was.

"N-NO! That's not true! W-We were just watching TV in my room!"

"And _WHAT_ does rubbing her shoulder and leaning your head against her's got to do with **_WATCHING TV_**?!" shouted Noah, not satisfied with his answer.

"We weren't CUDDLING, Noah! You have to believe me!" he said.

"**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!**" he screamed again, covering his ears. "**I've ALWAYS believed in you!! _ALWAYS!!_** But I can't deny what I saw, Cody, and I **SAW** you cuddling with her! I didn't want to believe it, but I **HAD** to! Because **THAT'S** what I **_SAW_**!"

Everyone had been staring at him, not believing their ears. Cody cuddling with Beth? It wasn't unbelievable, but still… they had all known Cody had liked Noah for a while! They all looked at Beth, as if asking her to confirm it. She was shocked, and looked at Justin, who nodded (Which no one caught), and gulped. She bent her head down.

"I… I wasth asthleep… I don't remember…" she answered, and Justin frowned. That wasn't the answer they had worked on, but he shrugged. It still worked.

"No! NO! Noah, I-I didn't!" Cody stuttered, not knowing what to say anymore.

It was no use. Noah hadn't been listening to him anymore. He was holding his head in his hands, resisting the urge to cry anymore. Having a hard time doing so, but trying nonetheless. Duncan glared at Cody.

"What were you thinking!?" he asked. Noah glared at him.

"Oh, and what're _YOU_ talking about!?" shouted Noah, standing up again. "You were the one telling Courtney last night how this was a game! And that _YOU'D_ win and that _I'D_ be your _PRIZE_! You know, something to just wave around, _DUNCAN_!! You just wanted to beat Justin and Cody at this _**GAME, DIDN'T YOU**_?!"

Duncan stared back at him in shock, while others had stopped staring at Cody with disgusted looks. Those looks had once again turned into shock as they were now directed at Duncan.

"Dude, WHAT?" asked DJ, who couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"W-Wha? I-I didn't say-" started Duncan, but stopped as he recalled his words from last night.

_"Look, this is just like any other challenge we've had on that stupid island! And like those challenges, I'm gonna win! And Noah will be in **my** arms by the end of this game, you'll see it! I'll beat Cody **and** Justin, and laugh it up in **YOUR** face when I win Noah as my **prize**!" _

He looked at Justin, hatefully. He walked over to Justin, grabbing his collar furiously and shook him.

"What… did you _**DO**_!?" he shouted.

Justin, while wanting so badly to smirk and laugh in his face, feigned shock and fear, trying to struggle out of Duncan's grasp.

"W-What're you talking about!?" he asked.

"I'm talking about me and Cody!!" he shouted. "**WHAT DID YOU DO**!?"

"I didn't do any-"

"**_LIAR!_**"

Duncan looked about ready to kill the pretty boy that was in his grasp, but with quick instincts, DJ, Geoff, and Tyler had run up to the boy and held him back from behind. They weren't sure as to what was going on, but they couldn't just let Duncan kill someone without knowing anything. Then another thing had crossed Duncan's mind as his eyes caught a certain CIT.

"What did he make you do!? Tell me, _Courtney_!!" he shouted.

Courtney had flinched, and Bridgette walked over to comfort the CIT. She hadn't been sure of what had happened, but knew that she couldn't let someone stand in the spotlight alone.

However, Courtney felt like breaking down, seeing the one she cared about so dearly getting blamed for something he TECHNICALLY did, but wouldn't have done without her assistance. He didn't even call her 'Princess', like he usually did… Which had hurt her a lot, but she looked at Noah and felt the worse sinking feeling she could've ever mustered…

Noah must've cared about Duncan, otherwise he wouldn't be getting so worked up about what he said. She looked at Beth, who had probably been thinking the same thing, and the sinking feeling grew worse then ever.

…They both made a BIG mistake…

"**TELL ME THE TRUTH, COURTNEY**!!" he shouted, looking as though he were on the verge of tears, which was rare for someone like Duncan.

He couldn't believe it. He knew she had to have had a hand in the fight they had yesterday and why Noah was acting like this, but only she could confirm it, and he knew it. He was backstabbed and betrayed. He had actually thought that he liked her… and she did this to him… He couldn't believe it… Suddenly, he felt Noah's pain, and looked at the ground, feeling horrible…

Courtney didn't know what to do anymore… The guy she'd cared so much about was in tears on the ground, and she couldn't even speak. Noah had been glaring at both Cody and Duncan, not believing their denials for a second. She knew that she had hurt Duncan, Noah, AND Cody by going through with this plan that Justin plotted, but…

What she hadn't known that by doing this, she had hurt herself and possibly Beth as well… The guilt was too much… She felt like she was dying on the inside knowing that she had a hand in all of this. She was standing with Bridgette next to the hot tub, and she looked into the water… Seeing herself for the first time…

She wanted to cry… She couldn't believe how low she'd gone… All she wanted was for Duncan to be with her again, but all she did was hurt him, and many others… She wanted him to tease her again, to call her 'Princess', and constantly flirt with her again…

She looked at everyone around her. From Duncan, to Noah, to Cody, to Justin, to everyone else who'd been watching… She looked at Beth, who shared the same expression she did… Then saw Justin, who had been staring intensely at her, as if knowing what she was going to do…

She then looked at everyone else, who was staring at both Duncan and Cody with the most hateful, disgusted, and disapproving looks she's ever seen… Normally, she had never felt so terrible about getting everyone else kicked off of the competition or things like that… But she knew she'd hurt them. Cody had looked like crying, too!… Not that she knew NOAH would be hurt, but… that didn't change the fact that he was hurt…

She took a deep breath, looked at Beth, and nodded.

* * *

**Confession Cam (A Little Early This Time)**

**Courtney**: "I really wasn't sure what to do… I didn't really expect Noah to be hurt by this… And Duncan…" _*Sigh*_ "I couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to him anymore than I already have… I'd be on the same level as Heather, and Duncan's always been straight with people… And he's nice… I had to come clean"

**Beth**: "I wasth really sthocked… I didn't know Noah liked Cody stho much… I felt really bad, and I knew I had to do sthomething! Courtney mustht've been thinking the sthame thing, too"

**LeShawna**: "What the heck was going on!? Cody and Beth?"

**Trent**: "Dude… I couldn't believe it. I really thought Cody had a thing with Noah for a while! Why would he go for Beth when Noah was practically his!?"

**Izzy**: "Okay, I am, like, SO confused! I REALLY DID MISS SOMETHING!! URGH! … But at least I'm getting this whole scene on my video camera!… Where'd I get the camera you're wondering…? Um… LOOK! A MONKEY!!"

* * *

"Everyone…"

With the sudden voice, everyone had looked at Courtney, who had stood prouder and taller than she's ever had this entire scene… They all watched as she glared at Justin, who returned the glare, and spoke.

"… I'm sorry…"

They all looked at her, and some had raised an eyebrow, not understanding what was going on. They noticed Beth walking over to her side, with the same regretful, yet proud look on her face as Courtney did. Duncan looked up from the ground, watching the girl with dislike, yet, had to wonder if she was actually gonna do what he thought she was gonna do…

"Duncan is right. I did have something to do with what's going on"

Bridgette's jaw dropped, along with Katie and Sadie's. Everyone had looked at her with disbelief. Justin's face had darkened. She was really gonna blather.

"I had helped Justin set up the whole thing" said Courtney.

Everyone looked at Justin, who stayed silent. Katie and Sadie had especially been shocked, as they had once adored this guy… And now this is what they find out about him… Everyone had been shocked, but LeShawna, Trent, and Izzy were looking at the two of them disapprovingly.

"Stho did I…" admitted Beth, sending Cody an apologetic look. "I'm sthorry, Cody… Noah…"

"We were the ones to visit Duncan and Cody last night…" Courtney explained. "I had seemed like a jealous girl who was trying to get Duncan to stop his participation in the fight over Noah, and I had eventually gotten him to say what we needed him to say…"

By this time, Noah's eyes had widened and looked towards Duncan, who stared back at him apologetically. Yet, the dislike in Noah's gaze was still there, and everyone could see it. Even Courtney.

"Noah"

He looked at her…

"He didn't mean any of those things… I had gotten him to say it… Truth is, he really, REALLY… cares about you…" Courtney said, hesitating, knowing that this would possibly cost her the chance of getting back with Duncan. Yet, she hadn't cared anymore.

"And Cody'sth innocent, too…" said Beth, and Noah looked at her. "I sthaid I'd watch TV with him, and I feigned falling asthleep… I didn't think he'd actually rub my shoulder and lean his head on mine, but… He told me afterwardsth"

_"Cody… Were you leaning your head on mine?" Beth asked, looking at Cody questionably._

"Oh… Well, I…" he blushed. "…Don't tell him this, kay? But… For a second… I was imagining that you were Noah…"

As Beth listened to him explain, she looked at his eyes and saw them sparkle… They sparkled with an intensity stronger than anything she's ever seen, and she smiled at him. Noah was a really lucky guy…

"When he did that… He wasth thinking about you…" said Beth, looking deeply into Noah's eyes to make sure he got this.

Noah looked around. Everyone was so shocked that they didn't know what to do or say. LeShawna and Trent walked over to Noah and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at them, as if asking what to do, to which they had not known the answer. They all looked at Duncan and Cody… Duncan was staring at Courtney, who looked down in shame. Cody had been staring off into space, as if trying to think things through. Noah couldn't blame them.

Then everyone had looked at Justin, who had been glaring at Courtney, Beth, Cody, and Duncan. Noah had felt so terrible about Duncan and Cody he wasn't even able to be furious with the taller beauty who had plotted against the other two…

Suddenly, a shriek had filled the air, and Izzy had jumped on Justin unexpectedly and started hitting him on the head continuously. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two had continued to struggle with each other until falling into the pool. Angered that she hadn't done it first, Eva punched her fist into her hand, grinned evilly, and ran into the pool, hoping to get in on some of the action.

As they watched the entire fight, something happened that no one was expecting… Literally… They heard a laugh, and everyone looked around to see who it was…

… It was Noah…

Noah was laughing like a maniac! It wasn't the harsh, bitter laugh that he was using to try and hide his sorrow… It was a true laugh of humor, which was something that not even Cody had heard before… Yet, seeing the boy he loved so much suddenly look happy again… Cody couldn't help but smile… Then something occurred to him…

He had just confessed to Noah his feelings… And then this whole thing happens… They had to talk… And Cody was not looking forward to it…

…He was still competing against Duncan for Noah…

* * *

**Confession Cam No.2**

**Cody**: "I couldn't believe Beth would do such a thing! I couldn't believe JUSTIN would do such a thing! Who knew the guy could be totally evil!?"

**Duncan**: "Yeah, I was definitely NOT happy with Courtney… But she DID confess, and she DID defend me… But I'm still placing my hate on JUSTIN! Dude's going _DOWN_!"

**Justin**: "I would've HAD him if it weren't for those BIG MOUTHS! And now I've got BRUISES! And my HAIR'S MESSED UP because of that gorilla and that stupid mentally challenged RAT!"

**Noah**: "I'm… I'm shocked… to know that they really DO care about me… But even if they didn't, that didn't mean I was gonna choose Justin. Sure, the guy was a shoulder to cry on, but even I could tell there was something fishy. I'm not stupid… But now the question is… Duncan…? Or Cody…?"

* * *

...TBC...


	5. His Final Word

Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama Island

* * *

  
Noah sat in his room… AGAIN! He was just sitting on his bed thinking, which was something he'd been doing a LOT as of lately… He was tricked into believing that both of the guys he really started liking had no given a crap about him, and although he had doubts, the little confession that Courtney and Beth gave was believable, plus, Justin had later confessed to it (With a LOT of persuasion on LeShawna's part). Cody and Duncan probably DID love him…

Or that could've been wishful thinking.

He wasn't sure. He did want to talk to them again… But then he'd probably have to choose, wouldn't he? Duncan or Cody…? If they still even liked him now for being so stupid… He actually slapped Cody on the cheek, and Duncan, too! All because he was blind… He knew it, too. He knew Justin had something to do with what went on, yet, he couldn't shake off the anger that had been brewing in the cauldron that was his body. And he let that anger loose when he shouldn't have.

Noah always knew better than that. He always knew to hide his emotions. What was it about those two boys that made him change? What was it about them that made him act differently? So open? Sure, Cody was a good friend, and had always been shown SOME of Noah's true personality, but he actually showed himself to Duncan… Who excited him…

And yet, when he thought about Duncan, a CIT had entered his mind. Courtney really must've cared about Duncan to try something like that… Although Noah absolutely HATED to admit it, he could somewhat sympathize with the bossy prep girl. Had this whole thing not happened, he'd have been truly broken and lost if Cody had gotten together with someone else, namely Beth… He couldn't exactly say that he wouldn't have done the same thing…

When he thought about it, he had to think how Courtney must've felt. He never really cared for the girl much. Hell, let the sun rise higher than ever had he cared about ANYONE!… But she must've been lost without Duncan. Everyone could tell she was completely smitten with the mohawk delinquent, and for him to just suddenly come out of the closet. Noah couldn't even imagine it…

He sighed. He really did like Duncan, but… Then there was Cody… The boy with the shining, light-brown hair, the smile unlike any other (mainly because of the adorable gap in his teeth), the one with the breath that resembled strawberries… The boy who'd become one of Noah's greatest friends…

…The one who'd confessed his love for him yesterday…

With this thought, Noah had to blush again. Cody confessed to him yesterday… And he SLAPPED him!! Noah mentally kicked himself. What was he THINKING!? He wanted so badly to just punch himself in the face, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to do it hard enough.

Cody was ALWAYS innocent. ALWAYS!! What was Noah thinking!? Why would he doubt Cody!? Cody was his best friend! Noah wanted to slap himself. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way he did. He should've just asked Cody in person, no matter how hurt he was at the time… There was never any reason to doubt Cody… Cody had always been the one to talk to Noah. He hadn't even pestered him that much during the entire fight over him…

Noah stood from his bed. He needed to talk to Cody.

* * *

  
Duncan had been walking aimlessly around the hotel of Playa Des Losers, staring off into space. What was he gonna do? He was really angry at Courtney, and yet, really glad. Why? Maybe because for once since his entire time at the resort, he'd been paid attention to by the overdramatic princess. HIS overdramatic princess…

But what about Noah…?

He couldn't deny that he had actually grown quite close to the cynical know-it-all… But Noah had been sending him mixed signals lately. It HAD been a full day without anything new happening… Maybe Duncan should've talked to Noah… Just to get his feelings out…

Sure, he was ticked off with Courtney, but yet, he loved the attempt of what she did… It was just something about Courtney that drew Duncan to her, no matter what happened. She was bossy, dramatic, and many other things that people would call annoying and irritable and overbearing, but she was still Courtney. She was still a caring and kind person underneath all of that… Which was what Duncan had seen in her when they had been on the island together…

He really missed it. Sure, Noah was great…

…But he was no Courtney…

But he still liked Noah a lot… What was he gonna do? Never before had anyone understood his need for attention. Noah understood it completely…

…He needed to talk to Noah…

* * *

  
Cody had been looking around the building. He hadn't seen Noah the entire time after the big dramatic scene yesterday, and he was getting really worried… He knew he had to speak to him about what he told him, and apologize for the whole Beth thing… Although, he still wasn't sure that Noah would pick him anymore.

Noah had to have been hurt pretty bad to HIT Cody AND Duncan! Noah couldn't have healed from it that quickly… Maybe Cody SHOULD wait a little bit…

No. If he waited, something ELSE might happen. Justin might try something again. He needed to do something NOW. He needed to… to…

…He needed to talk to Izzy…

What would SHE do? She, other than Eva, knew a lot about Noah. As much as he knew about the scrawny, tanned brainiac, what was he gonna say? He didn't know what Noah was feeling right now. For all he knew, he could probably punch Cody the next time he sees him. He needed to be cautious…

… Cautious? Talking to IZZY was considered CAUTIOUS!? He needed some better last resorts…

He walked outside, hoping to find the crazy red-head running around causing havoc or something. However, all he found were other campers watching him awkwardly. He couldn't blame them. Ever since the whole scene, it's been the talk of Playa Des Losers… He saw Trent, who waved at him, and he walked over to the musician, hoping he could help him.

"Hey, Trent, have you seen Izzy anywhere?"

Trent, along with LeShawna, Harold, Katie, and Sadie had raised an eyebrow at him. Was he INSANE!? That was the thought on their minds right now! He was looking for the mentally insane IZZY!!

"Uh… Aren't you supposed to be looking for Noah?" asked Trent, scratching his head.

"Oh, um… I needed to ask Izzy for help on something…" he admitted.

"Well, boy, sit your butt next to Big Mama LeShawna here and tell us what's wrong!" said LeShawna, gesturing for him to sit between her and Trent, to which he obliged. Harold had looked at her dreamily.

"Heh heh, I'll call you that from now on, Big Mama LeShawna" he said dreamily, while LeShawna raised an eyebrow at him awkwardly, but turned back to Cody.

"So, tell us all about it, Sugar" she said. Cody sighed.

"Well… Um…" he started. "I want to talk to Noah again, guys… But I don't know what to say to him…"

"I don't blame you, man" said Harold. "I mean, you told him your deep and truest feelings, and he shot you DOWN! I'd be pretty down, too-"

"Uh, Harold, Noah didn't shoot him down" argued Katie.

"Yeah, Justin just messed with all of them" agreed Sadie. "It wasn't Noah's fault that he was tricked"

"Oh my gosh, I, like, feel SOOO bad for Noah…!" said Katie, turning towards Sadie with teary eyes.

"Like, me, too!" Sadie replied, holding Katie's hands.

"Ahem!" said LeShawna, getting their attention. "Uh, can we get back to this boy's problem here?"

They both nodded, apologizing to Cody, who waved it off, smiling slightly. He couldn't be mad at them. In fact, seeing the two of them be such good friends had reminded him of Noah's laugh yesterday… It was beautiful to Cody… He'd have loved to hear more of it…

"Dude, what do you WANT to say to him that hasn't been said already?" asked Trent.

Cody looked at him.

"You've told him everything he needs to know, right? Just let him make his choice…" said Trent, and everyone else around him had nodded in agreement.

Cody had thought for a second… Let Noah make his choice… Could Noah make it? He had been utterly upset about both Duncan and himself 'betraying' him… Did Noah really like Duncan, too…? If so, the choice would be hard, wouldn't it? Noah was a really good person deep down, and he wouldn't want to hurt anyone… But he'd have to hurt someone had he made his choice. Could Noah really make it knowing someone will be hurt…?

Would Cody have been able to do it…?

…Cody knew what he needed to do. All this time, he'd been worrying about something. He thought it was about what he wanted to say to Noah, but all this time… It was really about what Noah _needed_… Noah needed to know that whatever the choice was, the other would be okay… He knew Noah well enough to know something like that. That was the only way Noah would make his choice…

And although this may ruin all of his chances with Noah, he had to try it… He really cared about Noah. He couldn't let Noah suffer worrying about him and Duncan like this…

"You know what? I think I understand now…" said Cody, looking at everyone.

They smiled. Although they saw a look that said something else from what they were trying to tell Cody, they shrugged it off as the boy stood from his seat between LeShawna and Trent, and ran towards the building to continue his search. They figured he couldn't do much more than what had already happened. They just had to make sure Justin was not plotting anything more.

But of course, they all left it to Izzy and Eva to make sure of that!

Cody, however, had a determined look on his face… Even if what he was about to do meant him losing Noah… he just wanted Noah to be happy, and he wanted Noah to stop worrying about things by thinking about them… He was going to make Noah's choice easier for him to make…

* * *

  
While that was happening with Cody, Noah had been sitting next to his room. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say over and over in his mind. What was he gonna say? He really does like Cody, but Duncan… He couldn't just leave Duncan behind… Duncan made him feel special, and Cody did, too, but… How much more could he take of this? His brain felt like exploding! He'd been thinking of nothing BUT this ever since this whole thing started!

He sighed heavily. He needed some coffee or something. He was stressing MAJORLY, and wasn't sure if he'd EVER get out of here with how slow time felt like it was going…

Duncan was always a mystery to Noah. Cody was always a sweetheart to him… Who was he SUPPOSED to choose? Duncan had become more to him, as did Cody! This choice was going to kill him… And how were they going to react to him choosing one or the other? One would be okay, but the other… He wasn't sure about the other… Would they be angry? Sad? Would they hate him…?

…What was Noah supposed to do…?

"Noah?"

He looked up.

There he was. The person he'd been looking for… Cody… He stood from the ground, dusting himself off a little. He looked at the boy in front of him and tried not to look nervous under his stare… Which didn't go very well, as the look in Cody's eyes told him he could tell perfectly. He cleared his throat…

"…Hey, Cody…" he started…

Cody looked at him.

"Noah…"

Even though he was the one who wanted to talk to Cody, Noah looked at the tech-geek in front of him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed, and looked at Noah again.

"I… I just want you to know that I meant everything I said yesterday…"

Noah stared at him.

"And nothing will ever change that, Noah…"

Why did Noah feel like there was a 'but' coming next…?

"But… I know you also like Duncan, Noah…"

Noah's eyes widened at this. Was he really that obvious? He mentally slapped himself. The whole soap opera scene yesterday gave it all away, what was he thinking? He had let these thoughts go to the back of his mind as Cody had continued.

"… So…" Cody hesitated. He didn't know if he really wanted to continue or not. It was a lot easier to rehearse this in his mind when he was on his way up here, but… Now it was harder… He was actually DOING this… He took a big gulp…

"I… I'll be find with whomever you choose…"

If Noah's eyes hadn't been wide before, they were NOW!! Was Cody… Telling him to go for Duncan…? Was he saying he'd be okay with him going out with Duncan…? He was… really telling him this…

"Noah, we were friends before this… and even if you choose Duncan, I'll be just as fine… Because we'd still be friends, right?"

Noah was speechless. Cody was really saying this… He didn't know what to say, but the thought of Cody saying this… It made him sad… And Cody, who paid as much attention as he could to Noah, noticed this.

"Please, don't get me wrong. I really do love you, Noah… But I want you to be happy…"

Noah was confused now. How was him telling Noah to go for another guy supposed to make him happy? How was Cody, the guy he'd been in love with for, like, EVER telling him to just go out with Duncan supposed to make him HAPPY!?

"I know you're stressing out over this decision"

All thoughts stopped right there for Noah.

"And I know… That it can't be that easy for you… So, I just wanted to let you know, that whatever happens, I'll be okay with it… I'll still love you, and I'll watch over you… But I'll be okay…"

…And nothing more was said…

* * *

  
Noah continued down the hallway, looking for a certain delinquent's room. He had been thinking a lot more ever since Cody's confrontation with him, and had come to the conclusion. He'd go out with Duncan. Duncan was always fun to be around, as much as Noah tried to deny it… And he'd really liked the delinquent more than he knew…

Yet, he couldn't shake the suspicion in his stomach that told him not to go out with the boy… He didn't know why, but he tried to get rid of it as he neared the other boy's room door. He lifted his hand to knock lightly on the door, but paused.

Why was he hesitating…?

He DID like Duncan after all… Why was he trying to avoid this…? Didn't he WANT to be with Duncan? Cody said it'd be okay with him. They'd still be friends… He said those exact words and everything…

…Why was he _hesitating_…?

"…Noah?"

Why did this keep happening?

Noah turned to his right to see the person he'd been looking for. Duncan was standing a few feet away from the smaller, scrawny know-it-all, staring at him confused. Noah looked at him and tried to smile, but was having a LOT of trouble doing so…

…Why was he having trouble with Duncan…?

Didn't Noah like Duncan? Wasn't he always on his toes with the boy…? What was making him feel… different about this…? What was giving him doubts…? He looked up at the boy, who'd been staring at him for quite some time.

"Duncan… I just wanted to say something…" he started.

"Okay…" he replied, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Duncan… I…" he started, but paused.

Just as Noah had tried to look at Duncan's face again, he noticed a figure hiding around the corner, which had immediately retreated behind the shelter of the wall as soon as it noticed Noah looking… It was Courtney, Noah knew that much. He looked at Duncan to continue, but… he looked back to where Courtney had been a couple of seconds ago and thought…

Courtney really must've loved Duncan… She had joined forces with Justin and Beth to make sure Noah didn't get together with him after all… What she felt must have been special, right? Was it right of Noah to take that away from her? Granted, he never did like the bossy CIT, he NEVER did… but it would still be wrong… No matter what she did, she did it for a reason, and Noah could understand that…

Then he thought about someone else. When he noticed Courtney, at first, he'd thought it had been someone else hiding behind the corner, waiting for the next words to be said anxiously… He thought it had been Cody… And had Cody actually been there, what was Noah to do…? What would happen if he DID go out with Duncan? Cody had promised to stay friends with him, but… if Duncan and Noah were to have moments alone like this, would Cody be standing behind corners like Courtney was doing right now? Watching them…?

And then a sinking feeling had hit Noah straight in the gut… Cody would still love him, no matter who he dated… No matter what happened… Cody would still love him. Cody, who'd always been the one Noah believed in, the one who became one of Noah's greatest friends…

Why was he choosing Duncan… Over Cody…?

"Noah?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Duncan staring intensely at him. He studied his face, his expressions… His eyes…

No matter how tempting Duncan was, he wasn't Cody. He'll NEVER be Cody… No one can be another Cody to Noah… He bent his head down and grinned as he thought about Cody's sparkling eyes, his adorable gap-toothed smile, and his bubbly personality…

He looked up at Duncan again, with a new intent on his mind.

"I… wanted to say that I really like you, Duncan…" he said.

Duncan's eyes widened, along with a shocked look on his face.

"W-Wow, Noah… That's-"

"But…" he continued, making Duncan frown. "I… I also think that we both know someone very close… _needs_ you… and loves you more than anything in the world… and that you love her just as much"

He wasn't sure what made him say those exact words, but Duncan had looked at him for a while, before smiling brighter than he's ever had in a while. This had confused Noah a little, but not by much. Duncan's always had a thing for Courtney, and nothing could change that. He knew, because their relationship was as close as his and Cody's was, and Noah couldn't stop thinking about the tech-geek for even a second…

He was shocked with the sudden hug that Duncan had given him, and awkwardly hugged him back, knowing that it was only a friendly hug from the delinquent. They had both pulled away from each other and smirked at each other.

"Psh, yeah, I mean… Why would I like a short and skinny bookworm?" asked Duncan egotistically, crossing his arms and looking down at Noah proudly, to which Noah returned.

"And why would I like a trouble-making criminal?" he asked, with his usual monotone voice, which he had not used for a while… Somehow, on the inside, Noah felt right…

"Heh…" Duncan chuckled, turning away to walk the other direction. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Nerd, I've got a princess to be escorting"

"Yeah, have fun with that" Noah said with his sarcastic tone, yet, smiled as Duncan had turned another corner, which had not been the one Courtney was hiding behind.

Courtney, who had stepped out from the corner and stared at Noah with the most surprised and confused look she's ever mustered on her face before. She took a step towards the shorter boy and stared at him speechless. She didn't know what to say…

"You're welcome" he said, simply.

"W-Why… Why would you…" she stuttered, not exactly knowing what was going on. Noah stared into her eyes, letting himself reach to her.

"Duncan just isn't my type…Plus, everyone knows he's got a thing for 'princesses'" he said mockingly, turning around to walk the other way, but was shocked to find that he was caught in a tight hug by the usually ungrateful CIT… Looking over his shoulder, he could see her face buried into the back of his shoulder, shaking furiously…

"…Thank you…" she said, almost sobbing. He noticed this, and fought the urge to smile, as he'd been doing that a little too much lately… "Thank you so much… Noah…"

He turned his head back around and looked straight ahead, waiting for her to stop. He was still not that comfortable around her, considering what she had done to him and Duncan… She had eventually let go of him, backing away a little…

"And I'm sorry…" she said, wiping some tears from her eyes as she looked at him.

He looked at her again, and smirked.

"Quit your crying already" he replied before walking the other direction.

With that, Courtney couldn't help but puff her face up in offense. Yet, she knew that on the inside, Noah had accepted the apology, and the thought made her smile… She then turned around herself to look for HER juvenile delinquent to apologize, and earn her happily ever after…

* * *

  
Cody had been sitting on his room balcony alone, staring out into the sea. His room was given a pretty good view, and he didn't mind coming out here to think about Noah a couple of times. He sighed… No matter what he did, he still couldn't get the scrawny know-it-all's face, expression, voice, and other things about him off his mind… Even thought he knew that Noah was probably making out with Duncan by now…

However, he knew that in his heart… He did the right thing… He helped out the one he loved, and they're happy… It was just like when he had helped Gwen and Trent get together… He felt happy, but yet, he couldn't shake the disappointment in his soul…

He sighed heavily. At least Noah was happy now… That was all that mattered…

Suddenly, without ANY warning, two arms had wrapped themselves around Cody's neck, and the boy jumped, turning around to accidentally be met with two soft lips colliding with his. In shock, he pulled away to find the object of his affections, standing right behind him, with his arms wrapped around him.

...Noah...

He stood from his seat on the balcony and touched his lips. He had kissed Noah. On accident, sure, but it was still a kiss, technically… he looked at the other boy with confusion plastered all over his face, to which Noah had taken a step towards him and smirked.

"What? Did I make the wrong choice in choosing you…?" he asked, mockingly, which was the way Cody had been used to Noah talking.

Shock was still all over Cody's face, and he felt like slapping himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, but didn't want to risk doing that if Noah actually WAS here, in front of him. He was speechless. He had so many questions running through his brain right now. Where was Duncan? What did he mean choosing him? Why'd he wrap his arms around him?

Noah saw this look as sighed, irritably.

"… I told Duncan I didn't like him as much as I thought, Cody…"

This time, it had been Cody who was speechless. No longer Noah.

"… At first, I _was_ gonna choose him… But on my way there… To his room to confess to him how I felt… I hesitated…"

Noah paused, making sure Cody was following him.

"And I learned that I hesitated… Because… I didn't want him…"

Cody lost all breath in his lungs as Noah was only inches away from him, practically breathing onto his face. Cody shivered at the warmth.

"… I wanted… you…"

"But…" started Cody, shocked that he found his voice again. "Why me…? I thought you really liked Duncan"

"I just said it, genius" replied Noah, rolling his eyes. "I liked _you_… No, scratch that… I _love_ you… Duncan was a great guy, Cody, but… I've always believed in you… You were my friend way before Duncan, and you were the one who was always worried about me… And I loved it, Cody… I still do…"

"Noah…"

"I know, I should've told you this before, Cody, but…" Noah paused. "…before this whole fight over me thing even happened, I had liked you… But… that like grew into something more… Without me even realizing it until I had been standing outside Duncan's door, not wanting to knock on his door…"

Noah wanted to say more, but… Cody had looked at him in the eyes, which had made him completely speechless, since they had sparkled once again… Noah had been trapped in them once again, and without any words, Cody seemed to have understood what Noah was trying to say… Their faces inched closer together, slowly, but surely… They had gotten so close, that Noah was able to smell the strawberries in Cody's breath again, immediately making him dizzy.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, their lips had met, softly moving against each other. Noah felt like he was flying, finally tasting his lover's lips, which somehow, had also tasted of strawberries… Noah couldn't get enough, neither could Cody, as Noah placed his hands on the sides of Cody's face while Cody had placed his around Noah's waist. Eventually, their little make out session had to end, unfortunately, for the lack of air… They breathed heavily, looking into each other's eyes lovingly…

"Why do… you taste… like strawberries?" Noah asked, breathless.

"They're your favorite… aren't they…? You eat them… a lot" replied Cody, making Noah's eyes widened.

Noah always thought that no one paid any attention to him. At home, at school, and even here at Playa Des Losers… But Cody had always paid attention to him, without him even noticing… He couldn't stop the smile from growing on his face as he brought Cody's face back down to his for another kiss.

Someone paid attention to him… And Noah couldn't help but feel glad that it was Cody who had done so…

* * *

  
The next day, everyone had been glad to know that Noah and Cody were finally together (especially Izzy), and were also glad to find that Duncan and Courtney had gotten together again… Even Harold, who hated both of them, had been glad. And suddenly, with what had happened this week, everything seemed pretty okay for everyone…

Beth had apologized CONSTANTLY to Noah and Cody, not very convinced with Noah's acceptance. Cody had been a little hesitant, but accepted it quickly anyway, knowing that it was all with the intention to help him out. That didn't stop Noah from casting her dirty looks when they had been together, though…

Courtney had apologized to Duncan a MILLION times, but of course, no one would know, considering she always denies doing so. Duncan was pretty okay with Noah being with Cody in the end, knowing that what he really wanted and needed was in his arms at this very moment…

As for Justin, well, no one really liked him that much anymore. However, his looks were still something to fall for, and so his powers stayed in tact… However, that didn't stop Izzy or Eva from ganging up on the gorgeous man once in a while (okay, ALL THE TIME) and beat the hell out of the poor man.

Suddenly, without knowing it, Noah had been handed a plate with chocolate covered strawberries. He looked up to see Cody holding them out to him, which he accepted as the boy sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and eating one himself. Noah had watched him curiously, which Cody had noticed.

"Noah? Whatcha looking at?" he asked, making sure nothing was on his face.

"Why're you eating those so much lately…?" he asked skeptically.

Cody looked at him and laughed. Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Well, these things represent us!" said Cody, stuffing another one into his mouth. Noah raised an eyebrow again, apparently confused.

"You like strawberries, don't you? And I apparently taste and smell like strawberries to you!" he said, grinning.

"That doesn't explain the chocolate" Noah argued.

"Yeah it does! Chocolate's my favorite!" Cody replied, Noah was confused again.

"But… I don't taste like chocolate" said Noah.

"No, but you smell like it!" argued Cody.

"What? No, I don't!" replied Noah, sniffing his wrist.

"Yeah, dude, you do!" said Cody, eating another chocolate covered strawberry.

"How's that possible? I can't smell it" said Noah.

"Your sense of smell just stinks, dude" replied Cody, smiling again at his own joke.

"Hardy-har-har. Got the joke there" Noah replied sarcastically. Cody looked at him for a second.

"Dude… You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Cody smiled as he looked at Izzy, hoping Noah would get the hint. However, Noah was still looking at him with a lost look. He had no idea where Cody was going with this, but he was hoping to find out. Giving up, Cody sighed.

"Dude, your cologne!" said Cody.

"What about it?" Noah asked.

"It smells like chocolate!" said Cody.

Noah's eyes widened as he looked at the chocolate covered strawberries…Chocolate and strawberries… Noah and Cody together… He smiled at the reference Cody made, regardless of how long it took him to figure it out… He pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss…

He'd have to wear this cologne more often.

~THE END~


End file.
